the heroes of time forever
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Dion is a princess from domino and she the keeper of the phoenix dragon flame. Queen bloom and king sky are in a great war figthing the evil politea so her aunt Daphne took dion to the Pokémon world. The Pokémon world is darkness can dion and grovyle save the dark future and return it back to normal . mudkip grovyle fennekin
1. Chapter 1 gift

Chapter 1 gift

 _Bloom and sky was king and queen on domino. Everyone love the ruler on domino the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl her name, princess dion. The queen and the king love their daughter and were happy to be parents. Bloom said to her friends and to her parents oritel and Marion she always wanted, to be a mother and her parents are happy to be grandparents. The king and the queen love the child but; nothing last for every. A evil return nymph came to the kingdom and demand war so king sky and queen bloom went to war and battle the evil fairy. Daphne who is married to thoren and was happy to married her, true love. Decide to help the winx but wanted to get her niece to be safe she decide to take her to a different earth another dimension and she find the planet. So she came to the Pokémon world and she thought it was safe boy it was difficult this planet look very dead not even the sun came out. Daphne thought maybe this is her imagination playing trick, on her but she didn't let this get to her. Btu she said to herself I can't protect dion neither can her parents I have to let you stay on this palest maybe you can save it , I know you can you have your mother personality and will you can do this dion I know you can. Y ou have the phoenix dragon flame and it just like the dragon flame both powerful as well. After I find a family for you dion am going to help my little sister and the others. She came to a village that called itself summer villa but first, she have to come down a hill first. Soon as she came down she seen a strange create she never ever seen before. It was gray all over had one eye and I was red and he keep on eye her. It was trying to say it name and it said "dusclops". So it was trying to attack Daphne with a shadow ball. She dodges it still holding dion. Daphne was mad at these creatures trying to hurt her and her adorable little niece. Her transformer_

 _Magic sirenix song_

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion.

 _Daphne fairy of nymph/_

 _She used of her power of the nymph of fire spiral. And it destroyed the shadow ball; The dusclops was confuse and stay to fight her again and Daphne attack him aging. Dance of the leaves, her attack him by shooting teal of gold beam at dusclops and he fainted. After dusclops was out Daphne fly away to the village. The village look really dead and everyone keep to their self. Daphne didn't want to leave her niece n this world but she can't take care of her. She has to help her family defeat the, evil nymph politea. Then, she hears a couple who couldn't have children. There wanted a child so badly and Daphne think she be safe._

 _Daphne, knock on the door and Anna and Jamie are very cautious to answer the door. There said who is it; my I come, in please I want to talk with you. there look and the lady hair was blonde had a little pink in her hair was in a ponytail and she had a outfit on that was very cute and wing._

 _Wait you are a fairy. Yes I am and she is as well. Please take care for this little girl. The woman asks is this, your daughter, no she my niece please takes good care of her. And when she gets older please give her this necklace. Her real parents are in there._

 _I want some answer what happen to this world and why is it so dark and where the Sun.? The two couple didn't want to say it was too heartbroken to say anything. This world never look like this it was very beautiful everyone Pokémon and human get along we help each other and we get along as well, are world was very peaceful. But then the world was in darkness we don't what happen to temporal tower but it collapse. There was a ruler who guarded temporal tower, and protect it from evil and he should have seen sign of his home collapsed. But._

 _Daphne asks what happen to the protector. He lost his way when his home collapses so he turns into primal dialga. He a breast anyone who dare change history shall be remove. I hear people talking about change it but got kill by his henchmen who a beckon Pokémon who is a Cyclops._

 _Daphne said did he have one eye. Yes that him. I have a book. His name is dusclops. I don't speak there langue of Pokémon but we humans stay away from them because their hearts are evil and there kill anyone who try to help them._

 _We didn't say are name my name is Anna azurill and this is my husband Jamie azurill. Nice to meet you my lady. Nice to meet you am Daphne she my niece. Please take care of her. Tell her you not her real parents. We are her, foster mother and dad. Correct. Wait here is some baby supplies. Thank you Daphne we take good care Daphne left and went to help her family and friend to defeat the evil politea._

 _Anna and Jamie decide to leave the village because there wanted to raise the child in the forest. Jamie had a cottage that his grandfather had. It a god thing because someone wanted to change history and summer villa was burn to, the ground._

 _Jamie and Anna who holding the infant in her arms. Oh my mew. Are village is burn to the ground. It a good thing we left on time Jamie let goes. She so cute looks at her eyes it baby blue and her hair in pink. She adorable._

 _Anna opens the heart necklace and saw two people holding dion. A lady with orange hair and man with blonde. There probably her real parents. Anna? Dion will love even though we not her real parents. Same for this people in this necklace. Anna she loves us all. . We give to her the necklace on her four birthdays. We, almost there my grandpa cottage. It will need some work but I think it will work out._

 _So Jamie and Anna fix the cottage up, and it was looking good as ever. ''home sweet home''. Waaa. The baby hungry here the milk sweetie I love are daughter and I glad we parents._

" _Mom can I get a cookie please mom. After yo eat you lunches I don't like it nasty. Well no cookies. Then her mom went to another room and she sneak in the kitchen and she couldn't reach it. But she did something the cookies fly down and she got it. Dion you eat your lunched? Dion I told you no cookies eat the vegetable first. I don't like it. Honey gives dion a break you eat on my homemade pecha berry chocolate chip cookies huh. It was good mom''. I bake some more time for nap time. Okay mom_

 _Dad what you doing just reading a book on something what. Can I come in daddy sure this honey come on in. when I went in on the table and I touch a book on history on temporal tower and I feel really dizzy and I saw temporal tower how it look, not all collapsed and falling into piece I saw how dialga look not all mean and stuff. He was really feeling but and I saw something, I try to touch it but I woke up and I saw my dad and mom looking at me. Dion are you okay dear her not feeling so good._

 _Mom dad I saw something I saw temporal tower and a funny looking gear and dialga. What... there was screaming at each other? Hm. Dion you probably sweet heart seen events and stuff. What you saying dion see stuff about temporal tower probably an ability she have. What is it dear? Most human have it but only the chosen can get that rare ability. It connected to time. What you saying Jamie speak it out I know you used to be a famous explorer but say it. Dion have dimensional scream. And it connects with temporal tower. If dialga find out she have it he will executed her. We can change history. Yes we can .Dion am going to teach you how to used it and dialga will never ever know._

 _Jamie do you think that a good idea? Anna don't you hate it living like this; this is a sign a miracle we can change you know what. Dion time for bed but mom. Dion no buts. Yes mom. Goodnight dion I love you. Love you too mom_


	2. Chapter 2 treecko

_Chapter 2 treecko_

 _I was four year old the darkness really boring to me am the girl with the two pigtails on, my name is dion azurill. I love go on adventure to explorer dungeon and stuff but right know it too dangerous to go anywhere. Mom said this world is very dangerous and we have to be careful not say stuff even at home about changing stuff because we have ruler in here, his name is primal dialga. Primal dialga is a time deity he control time and when his precious tower collapsed he lost control and he turn evil. Mom said he was very nice, but every since his home collapsed he change after that . temporal tower collapsed. Mom said the town summer villa we used to live well it burn down killing everyone men woman even children I hear a mean dusclops and a six sableye kill everyone there mom and dad escape and we live in this cottage. Mom said his henchmen are a dusclops a beckon Pokémon and he very powerful mom said stay away from him if I meet him. Mom said Pokémon was peaceful creature and we used, to get along but know the world d is dark any Pokémon have bitter in their heart that what mom said stay away from them. I told my mom am going outside to play explorer. Stay by the house doesn't wander too far and what my rule stay away from Pokémon. That correct . now go ahead and be careful and we have use your special ability okay so don't stay out there too long._

 _So I pretend am a famous explorer. Am dion the most famous explorer I conquer mountain and everything in my way. I went in to the forest I love playing in here my mom don't know I come in here if she know I be in trouble for a week. Then I saw this big pokmoen it was blue and red and very big it look like a shark. I said hello! It took one look at me and said human stay away from me and it runaway. I call out hey Mr. You left you egg. Hey don't runaway it was really scared. He big and strong and scared of me. Then I notice a green egg, oh he left this egg behind. I waited for him to come back I guess he gone. Oh poor little egg your father left you. Don't worry I take care of you, how about I give you a kiss. I kiss the egg and it start to glow and it was a green Pokémon who look like a gecko, and it had a leaf bud for a tail. He was looking at me I guessing am it mother. I told him am not your mother but your friend "hello my name is dion''. He said his name is treecko. Treecko and he ask you can understand me. And I said yes I can am the only one who can speak to you. Treecko was amaze and told him you want to go home with me. He shook; his head and he follow me. When I saw a ghost Pokémon it was weird and funny looking. It had a cat like face and funny looking arms. It was about to attack me when treecko used bullet seed. And defeat. Then one comes to me and I was nervous and it was about to get me when I glow and did a move called "phoenix dragon swirl vortex". There all runaway what was that. Treecko ask me what happen I told him I don't know. Since there gone let go to my parents cottage, it not far. So I show him my cottage and he like it big I know it we have three room my room my parents room and a library. Mom is home and I made a friend? Dion you back you had me worried and what you made a friend. Where is she or him? Um well here he is. Meet my friend treecko. What!?_

 _Mom took one look and grabs me so fast treecko didn't see that coming. He was looking at her weird... Mommy. Stay away from my baby. Mom he want hurt me. Dion dear he a Pokémon and we have to stay away from them. But mom he a nice one he want hurt me he my friend._

" _Miss Dion mom treecko telling dion what to say I want hurt her dion my friend. I promise I want hurt her. Dion I know you can understand them a little. Nope I can understand them a lot, He said he want hurt me am his friend. Please mom can he stay with me please. Dion. Plea-please okay dion he can stay with us. Yes time for dinner and then we have to do your ability so we can fix you know who. Awesome. Now go wash up for dinner, you too treecko._

 _Oh yeah I forgot about my job I was doing. Five minute dion okay. Treecko ask me what your mother talking about. Oh you don't know about my ability, you knew about my ability._

 _You see I have ability to see thing and it called dimensional scream allow me, to see event in the past present and even the future mom and dad want it use that for my ability to change history. You have to keep it a secret treecko. Promise me you want tel. I want. Okay dion and treecko dinner. Okay mom._

 _So me a treecko eat dinner together and mom was smiling in her thought she never seen a good relationship like this a long ago._

 _So I was reading a book about the time gears I saw everything how the world used to be like and how dialga looks blue I and light blue around him not dark blue and red marks on him. He seems nicer than this one in future. And I saw a temporal tower and it time gear slot and five time gear need to there. Mom and dad have a map where all the time gear at and we was, getting the supplies out we stating get packing because dad said primal dialga will find out about this and send his lackey on us._

" _Dad can treecko come with us. Please. Why not he can come with us." Yes. So treecko who are yours parents. My mother is a sceptile and my father is a garchomp that why I can do dig. You saw me how you did dig amazing. Well I can fight as well? You see this is fire / yeah I see that. What wrong. Dion am a grass type so fire type scares me a lot oh yeah. Well I can do spells and it getting stronger. I think am a fairy and I don't belong in, this world you think treecko maybe dion I think you are right. Dion you pack you belong. Yep. Good because we not coming home._

 _Meanwhile at collapsed (temporal tower)_

 _Far away at the ruins, of temporal tower lives an evil time deity Pokémon his name is, primal dialga. Primal dialga is far more powerful than any creature on this planet. Primal dialga is a temporal Pokémon, his height is 14'07 he very tall and he weight about 1,503.8lbs that very heavy in human years. He has big glowing red eyes scaring as any creature anyone has met. He half dragon/ steel, so beating him want be easy I hear he weak against fighting and ground but no one can beat primal dialga he just to powerful. Primal dialga , can see all and know all he finally notices a rift in the time rift I mean. It was in Oran forest or whatever it was on the left side by a cottage; Someone are something somehow managed to breach into the past and glimpse a vision/ this was disastrous for primal dialga. If anyone saw this world how bad it look there will go back I time I mean in the past there will change it. Above all my rule anyone who dare alter the course of history shall be eliminated form history._

 _Standing over his bottomless pit of his throne was his newest follower his name is dusknoir. He was the same dusclops who fighting Daphne. Well like I said he was a dusclops ago. Dusknoir is very creepy Pokémon he even got the part of been creepy. He as tall as a house his height is about 7'03 and his weight probably 236.4libs anyway he very creepy. This fear Pokémon is fear with it name. it said it guide lost soul using it antenna on it head to locate them so after there get the lost soul there guide them to the spirit world. Like I said finally dusknoir is very creepy anyway that what my book said about him anyway._

 _He was summoned, by his master primal dialga. His first mission he was assigned._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Commanded primal dialga. What do you know of the fairy girl being that cause this rift,_

 _I know one of them master dialga wanted answer. Dusknoir stated there was another fairy with blonde hair woman and probably that child she was carrying. It was long ago when I was a dusclops; I encountered with her and ask her what she doing here. She attack with the power and knock me out. I awaking up and she were gone. I had my minions to go look for her but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Commended primal dialga comment now she and her parents are a threat now. Capture them and bring them to the stockade I will decide what to do with them and then._

 _As you wish my master those who dare mess with time and change history shall be removing from history._

 _Meanwhile at the cottage_

 _Mom gave me this pink and bluish heart necklace. My real biological parents gave this to me. I couldn't open it. I know I try to open it but I couldn't. I have to go finish packing we have to leave. Mom and dad were still packing because we going on a trip by trip I mean a big one we going to change history the future I mean. My dimensional scream is getting stronger dad said._

 _Treecko and I hear voice outside. But mom and dad was too busy to hear it. Who are there. There are Salbeye. There are a ghost and dark type . Correct._

 _Salbeye was outside saying we take them by surprise then we tried them up and stuffed them in this box. Don't worry they can't understand what were saying._

 _Mom and dad finally got here stuff pack and I couldn't figure why mom and dad didn't hear them ; but treecko and I hear them._

 _I whimper to treecko what do the mean we couldn't understand them I can communicate with them. Am hearing this and there are not fooling me at all. Then the sableye came in the windowed right though it and ambush us from behind the sableye tied up me, my mom and dad, knocking out treecko out of the way and places us In the box._

 _Then dusknoir came in the house, master dusknoir we capture them. Good work. Dusknoir was amaze what dion parents were doing. He check her parents bags and everything where the location of the time gear was which he knew the location a little, master dialga is right there are trying to change history. He was reading a book on time gear and the history of temporal tower . Sableye destroyed this place now. The Salbeye beat up treecko again. There host the cage up high and left and treecko following them .master dusknoir heading, toward the stockade miles and miles away. Dion and her parents couldn't talk there had been duck taped there mouth._

 _After their left treecko slowly gather his strength again_

 _Dion! He yelled he ran after the sableye being careful enough not to be seen. So dion and her parents, was taken to the stockade._

'

 _At the stockade dusknoir and his Salbeye came through the gate into the stockade room . There turned out of the light and dumped dion and her mom and dad on the floor of the cage. The sableye tied up dion mom and dad to two columns of three columns._

 _Then they tried to tie dion up but were held back by dusknoir. I think this little one can understand us. Don't tie her up yet '' he command"._

 _When Anna and Jamie could see aging they were blinded by the spotlights on them. Where are we!? The believe there are been watch. And there was so right about it; two glowing orange eye was watching us. Oh my god is that who I think it is. "No not primal dialga"._

 _Master Dialga brought them but those two don't understand us but this littlie one do._

 _Dusknoir and the sableye come in the empty column right next to them is dion tied up and right in front of them is primal dialga,_

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Growled primal dialga._

 _Very well master ! Master Dialga says that you have been found guilty if attempting to alter history! Translated dusknoir._

 _Huh. Anna and Jamie looking confuse and don't understand dusknoir. Dusknoir finally realized it knows but it was bit it too late." Hey you" he told dion to tell them what I just said human!'._

 _Ummm.' Scared Dion was too afraid to say._

" _Tell them ''! Then he pushed her down... Dion try to be brave. Her mom yelled and said leave her alone you mean Pokémon Anna shouted._

 _Dion finally said it now. It a sad voice tunes. Master Dialga says that you have been found guilty if attempting to alter history. Said dion. Finally. Dusknoir very good little one._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _You are now being executed for your crime. Dusknoir translated_

 _You are now been executed for your crime. Dion was translated to dusknoir and back to primal dialga. Dion was trying to be brave but it was really hard._

 _Execute us for what we did. You are wrong let Pokémon and humans live like this._

 _Grrrrrrr_

 _You little one tell your parents to be silence._

 _Anna look at her daughter eyes Anna and Jamie know what going to happen there going too died._

 _There told dion to change history and we love you even though we not your, real family we still love you and we always be with you. Promise us you will change history. Dion shock her heads, Kill them now sableye._

 _Salbeye used shadow ball and fury swipes and shadow sneak Anna and Jamie took their last breath and died._

 _Mama! Papa! Aaaaaaaa._

 _Grrrrrrrrr._

 _Dusknoir. Yes my master? Kill the little one. Yes my master. You served your purpose get her now and kill her._

 _Leave me alone stay away from me there was laughing. Gwaaa. Suddenly orange flame came around her with flame. And dion just burn up a sableye_

 _What the dusknoir look at her. What is she...? Get her now._

 _Dion! Huh. treecko jump down in front of dion and evolve into a new form and slash the ropes and he was taller and he pick dion up and was much faster than before and there was gone.. Huh. Treecko. no am not treecko anymore the name is grovyle. We safe now we out of temporal tower._

 _WAaaaaaaaha. Grovyle there murder my mom and dad am alone now; no you not you have me okay you not alone. You my best friend and I love you. ' you are not alone._

 _Grovyle where are we going. We go to hide for a bit. Where grovyle. The planetary base investigation. Dion why not go to sleep I carry you._

 _Okay._

 _Meanwhile at the stockade their saw the ropes, was slash up and the fairy girl was gone.! Um master dusknoir that girl is gone. I know that she not here is she. All i see is her dead parents bodies am I. Find her now._

 _We seven keep this from master dialga she finish she dead he want know if she used that ability that mean she alive. Yes this will work out. But lord dusknoir what if she used that ability then we doom. Let just keep this from him and don't tell him we let that child escape; yes my lord now clean this mess._

 _That child is different she a fairy just like that blonde hair woman. She better stay hiding from me and that power she have. Because if I ever find her she dead and who ever save her is wanted Pokémon._

 _Grovyle point of view_

 _This planetary investigation team base is very far bit I have to keep dion safe from dusknoir and his minions. She finally asleep in my arms...Dion I promise I will protect you no one will put there claw on you and if there do I will slash them up in half. You my best-friend and I will protect you._

 _Meanwhile at the bottomless pit!_

 _Master Dialga the child is executed . "Good work dusknoir" you better be telling , me the truth. she is master she gone I kill her parents and her as well. Good no one will change history ; if that brat did we all disappear._


	3. Chapter 3 planetary investigation team

_Chapter 3 planetary investigation team ( pit)_

 _I finally arrive to this base it was very far from view all alright it called the planetary investigation team because there trying to find a way to change history . I have a friend here his name is mighythena and he the leader of course. There are very suspicious let any Pokémon here especially a human like dion. The be really suspicious about here/ dion was with me so she fine._

 _So I went this base used to be the famous wigglytuff base but since it collapsed the used this as a decoy to fool dusknoir and his minion. So I went in place to get my footprint idenfity. Footprint detects! Footprint detract the footprint belong to grovyle. Grovyle is someone with you. Um yes she is . Please don't be so suspicious with her. I know her a human. What!. She a good one she the sweetest human I ever know. Her heart didn't become dark like everyone on this planet. Please we need a place to stay. Can I speak with mighythena I know he there and I want to speak, with him please. The dugtrio saw the human and said alright she look very friendly very well she may come in. so I follow, a ,member and he took me and dion where mighythena office was. There are three member in the planetary base. One is a mighythena, Alakazam, and lucario. Mighythena is the leader of course. Mighythena just finish the meeting he was in and I told him we need to talk. Lucario ask me about dion. Yes she a human and he laugh and said he never ever seen human and Pokémon together he miss the old day when human and Pokémon used to be friend he miss that. He is rubbing dion pink hair. you need to talk with mighythena yes I do; I take the little one chansey have some clothes for her size and she find you two a room you have to share it that fine with me I want dion next to me._

 _Lucario called mighythena grovyle here that know you may you come speak with him. He said he on his way._

 _So I told mighythena about primal dialga and how he want dion because she can see event and stuff . Mighythena we need a place to stay. Lucario came in and told me chansey got dion and place her in the room we staying and he interrupted and ask me about the she see events. Hm let me see she can see the past, present, and the future self. Lucario was amaze about this and told mighythena we can change history. I ask him what you are talking about. Sometime my friend can be, excited about events like this. well grovyle dion can see the past present and even this future well she have dimensional scream. What! It allow the user to see events from the stuff I just said but it connected to time and it only choose the person with that ability so you said it choose dion. Yes her dimensional scream is very rare the user get very dizzy and see events in the past, present and the future but it only works with time gears nothing else. Grovyle mighythena comment it good you and don going g to stay here and she the key to change this dark world she can save us all. grovyle was furious no I don't want dion capture or hurt she was capture by dusknoir and his minions it a good thing I evolve and got her out there think she dead and am going g let them thin. Dion not going to do this I forbid it. Grovyle don't you want to see the sunrise. Yes I do. But I don't wont dion hurt . Grovyle mighythena step in dion want be hurt okay my friend lucario can teach her how to used her ability this can help us. And beside I know y ou care about her. A Pokémon saving a human like that lucario said I never ever seen a friendship so strong . I want to meet her as well._

 _Chansey can you take us where you put the child yes follow me. Who her. She used to have a daycare at treasure town but she closed her daycare because treasure town is not a friendly place for anyone. I know this world is dark and hateful here. Oh she very cute grovyle. Thank her my best friend. Are you hunger no not really I want to rest and dion is tired. Grovyle you and dion are member here and you have to go to meeting. She too young to be in them when she older; she can be in them. Okay._

 _Grovyle dion called am hungry. Oh hello little one I sense something strong inside of you and it want to be release." What is it'? I don't know but it very strong just like you._

 _Chansey brought grovyle and dion something to eat. This is good apple grovyle it taste good. You okay yes am just lonely that all. Well we member here and we have some work to do so it time for bed. No I don't want to go to bed I want to explorer . No lucario going to teach you how to use you dimensional scream. You want me to rock you to sleep no. goodnight._

'' _I went to sleep and I keep dreaming this orange hair lady and a blonde hair man. Who are their I wonder". Then I hear a voice calling me dion . I follow the voice and I bump into grovyle and he woke up.''_

 _Dion where are you going dion!. Why she not listen to me, wait is she sleep-walking, dion wake up, dion wake up I grab her hands and she told me let me go. Dion. Then her hands stated to glow and it was burning it burn me a little . Huh. Dion._

" _Dion I need to talk with you alone not with your friend around you okay. Alight miss here a room we can talk okay, the voice put a spell on the door._


	4. Chapter 4 power in you ( Daphne is this

_Chapter 4 power in you (Daphne is this chapter)_

 _I came in the room she lock the door and she said it a spell on there so we want be disturb by my friend grovyle. She had blonde hair and she very pretty almost like a fairy . She said her name is Daphne she my aunt. You my auntie yes I am . I came here to tell you, you are a fairy a powerful one. What is a fairy no way. Who are my biological parents. She asks for my necklace and I gave it to her. She open n it for me and I can look and it for now on. She said it fairy lock only me or your mother can open it. Who my mom auntie. Here why don't you take a look to see who she is. The orange hair woman is your mother her name is_ _bloom_

 _And the blonde hair man is your father is name is_ _sky_ _. I saw my real parents and my mom is very beautiful and dad is handsome as well. Um I have a question. Yes I answer them for you dion. Who is their holding. You silly. Why did their abandoned me. Their didn't t abounded you there are in a war right one so their cannot protect you,. But who auntie who are there fighting with. Daphne didn't want to say her name._

 _Auntie when I was taken by dusknoir and his minion something came out of me and protected from them what was it. Dion you have the power in you just like bloom have the dragon flame because she the keep you are the keep of the phoenix dragon._

 _The dragon flame had a cousin the phoenix dragon flame had need a keep it choose you dion! Me why me it see the greatness in you just like the dragon flame choose bloom._

 _Yeah I saw it in action when it burn up a sableye . Well it protect it keep. Dion when you turn thirteen y ou be a charmix fairy. Huh I am a fairy, yes my dear._

' _Dion open the door please am worry about you. Dion why is the door lock dion please open the door right now._

 _Dion I am watching you and I am back for you okay. Goodbye._

 _I open the door and grovyle had a look on him he was really scared and mad at the same time. Dion you okay yes are fine why? Why was the door lock and who in the room with you. My auntie where is she. Um. Dion there no one here. I been calling your name about ten time and you didn't answer me. I thought dusknoir was in there. He wasn't. I was talking to my aunt. No you were sleeping walking. No I wasn't. Yes you were. I want win with you would I. no. Whatever. I can do a spell phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Whoa. Fire was everywhere. Dion. What you just do. It just fire grovyle. Dion I am a grass type so fire Pokémon scary me. Fire was everywhere then a marill and wooper came in and used water gun thanks you._

 _Let go back to bed now dion. Fine. So it been month and I have to get a new outfit I told grovyle I don't like this outfit you made. Dion am trying okay if you don't like it you can be naked. What. No. I need one more thing to fix this outfit._

 _Grovyle turn around and I decide to make my own outfit and I used my magic and I made my dress it was pink dress with a pink heart on the top. Grovyle turn around and said what the. Like the dress I made. What you made it well, it look good on you dion._

 _Dion I been a meeting stay out of trouble or it you and me got it. Fine and do your assignment lucario gave you. Read up on the history of temporal tower. Okay grovyle. Hm chapter one the history on temporal tower._

 _The next day, grovyle saw a pink nymph at the base and he was curious what Pokémon she is. Grovyle I called; that a Celebi a time travail Pokémon there have the ability to travel in time like the past present even the future as plus she a shiny one. I never ever seen a shiny Pokémon have you grovyle nope am shock seen one as well. Dion you been doing some ready haven't you. Yes grovyle very good am so proud of you._

 _Celebi saw grovyle and she was in love in first sight. grovyle was brushing a little. My name is Celebi I be staying here for a while but l love to get to know you my ''dear grovyle'. And she spotted it me._

 _Oh you are a human I never ever seen one before. 'You so cute even cuter then me. Hey stop poking me okay, I don't like to be poke at. You never saw a human. Not ever your kind stay away from us. Please don't poke me okay._

 _So I was behind grovyle the hold time._

 _So Celebi stay for a couple of week and spent more time with grovyle. Sometime grovyle try to hide from her and spent time with me. And that made Celebi, very mad. I think her jealous of me._

 _So grovyle was in a meeting and she told me she don't like me and I need to go back to my kind. And I ran off. Grovyle hear it and said why you said that to her. She lost her family to the hands of dusknoir am sorry I was just jealous you spent time with her and not me, Celebi we just friend I have no feeling for you. Dion. There you are you okay. No! She Meany I know? She about to leave and we want she her for a while but we need her help just ignore her okay. Okay._

 _Everyone wave goodbye to me and dion didn't she turn her back from me. What I did to her was, childish and I hope someday she forgive me._

So am getting good on my spell and is an expert on it. Grovyle look what I can do what you doing learn how to fly. What. Dion come and practice you ability lucario going to teach how to use your ability . watch this here I go! Dion!

I got her where did she go, see I told you I can fly. Whoa? uff I need to practice my spell who did I land on. Uff. gwaaa. sorry grovyle and lucario.

Dion!


	5. Chapter 5 my first meeting

_Chapter 5 my first meeting_

 _I was twelve year old and I finally am in the meeting, grovyle and mighythena and lucario said am old enough to come in the meeting.. It time to change history and everyone cheered and said let change this dark world everyone said am the key it change history and I have my ability to help me do it, I have dimensional scream, it allow me to see event in the past, present, even the future it a rare ability that most human have but my is so, rare it connected to time I need a trusted worthy partner to work; without trust the ability is useless. Lucario mighythena and Alakazam said me and grovyle are the key to change history so we are there only hope to do this we have to change history. Dion remember to believe in yourself and don't give up/ I want lucario thank you for teaching me how to use my dimensional scream so primal dialga, cant now I used my dimensional scream and find the lost time gear._

 _Grovyle and I have gone find the time gears and where is there location and after we locate them we need Celebi help. I ask him why? Well Celebi have the ability to time travel. She don't like me grovyle she hate me she jealous of me because am friend with you. I know that I think she mature a lot. Yeah right and I don't want to be near her as well her very clingy on me. And plus she odd. We have to keep are comments to are self dion we need her. Fine. And last thing I don't like it when she call me dear grovyle that a weird name. Whatever; dion you sound grumpy did you eat grumpy berry no. Why you ask. Well last time you eat one you was grumpy the hold day. Yes I remember when I was seven year old and you very grumpy to everyone. I ask you what wrong and you call me that name yeah I remember. "What you looking at lizard butt. (age7). Dion that don't sound like you. Good use to it lizard butt._

 _I told you are sorry. I know that my partner am just joking, around with you. So tomorrow is your birthday we have a small party but we have to leave after it over. It going to be a long journey and dion dialga will find out you are alive and we he find out we change history we will get killed. I don't care about him I just want change history grovyle. Very good we need to know where all the time is. Well I know where the locations where those time gear are. Treeshourd forest, limestone cavern, northern desert, crystal cave, and last foggy bound lake, then we need Celebi help dion to get to the past., Hmp._

 _I went to bed early because I wasn't hungry at all. Then I had a dream about my aunt and she came to visit. Dion you are getting stronger and stronger I can sense it your spell are strong as well. Tomorrow is your birthday yes it us. There giving me a birthday party, I brought you a present it under your pillow open it tomorrow, okay auntie I will and happy early birthday dion._

 _Dion there you are why are you in bed so early! Just tied grovyle that all I want to rest goodnight. Goodnight wait are you sure you okay yes grovyle am fine no need to worry. Dion. She asleep. Well goodnight,_

 _The next day_

 _Happy birthday dion. Thank grovyle I know it nothing I know you love hearts so I made it. Huh. I love it grovyle thank you. What you doing dion looking under my pillow I got something from someone. I open the box and it was pretty outfit, it was a pink shirt with a pink heart in the middle and a blue skirt bad blue socks and grey shoes. It so pretty is it. Yes it is. Grovyle you have to leave the room. Why? Is a woman now? No you not you are a child? No am not fine am a girl and I have to change you can't see me naked okay dion am leaving, calm down you sound like primal palkia. Is he primal grovyle no I don't think so he probably frozen._

 _So came out and ask grovyle how do I look and he said dion you really pretty. Thank you. Now let have some cake we have to leave soon._

" _Happy birthday dion". Thank you guys for the cake. After the cake was over grovyle and I was about to leave dion and grovyle you two be safe out there we will._

 _Let go dion. Bye everyone. Good luck change history we will. Even though we disappear me and grovyle can watch the sun set go down,_

 _When I was four year old I was afraid of dusknoir but not anymore I am brave and grovyle and I will, change history. Dion yes grovyle let change this dark world okay partner alright let change history forever one._

 _Hey grovyle let make a team name what do you think team infinity. No I don't like neon of the team name. Fine. Let change history for everyone even Mrs. Anna and Jamie even though that is not my real mom and dad I still love them._

 _But you and the planetary investigation are my family._

 _and even though am scared right now you are by myside and we will change history togther. that right we are the heros of time. that are team name. what you like th e sound of that grovyle. yeah got a ring to it. yes._


	6. Chapter 6 first time gear

_Chapter 6 first time gear_

 _Grovyle and I came into the forest it was so, dark and the leaves are in standstill send forest look so dead. So we still exploring r dion look at this writing. This are unworn writing grovyle, god thing Alakazam and lucario taught me to read them. It said this is treeshourd forest a time gear is here to protect the forest. There is no guardian here. I make sure the time gear is here okay grovyle. Okay dion do your thing. So I touch the tree and suddenly, I was dizzy and passed out. Grovyle where are you and I feeling, a nice breeze coming to me and it was blowing my long pink hair the breeze feel so nice. I rolled in the grass and it feels so good as well, and I saw the time gear. It was so big from this way so I went closer to see the time gear. As I went closer to the time gear I saw something shining so bright I believe it was called the sun. I stop and look at the UN is so bright I wanted to touch it and the time gear. But I couldn't reach the sun of course but I went to touch the time gear but I awaken from my dimensional scream and I was back at the dark frost and grovyle was nervous and worried about me. Dion are you okay yes am fine I just experience dimensional scream and I saw the time gear in treeshourd forest and get this I saw the sun I feel so good seen it. Good job dion we know for sure a time gear is here. Four more to go and then we go to the past._

 _Good job partner am, so proud of you. Grovyle hugging me okay-okay stop hugging me so much okay. Let go of to limestone cavern._

 _Meanwhile (temporal tower)  
_

_Primal dialga can see all and know all and when he feel a rift in time he sense it and when he did he saw that pink hair fairy girl. what the that fairy girl is alive dusknoir said she is dead he lied to me; you Salbeye yes my lord go get dusknoir right now!_

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRR. (Angry growl)_

 _Those idiot Pidgey should learn to respect me lord dusknoir and anyone dare challenge me , like their leader did that idiot pidgeot well I kill him and there was ruining like idiots. Lord Dusknoir! What is it? Master Dialga wants to see you. For what, idiot knows you have to ask him about hat. Fine'''_

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Dusknoir._

 _Master Dialga you wanted to see me. You told me a year, ago you kill the girl family but you said you killed her. Um. Dusknoir was shaking like a leaf! Yes I kill her she no longer a threat master dialga. So she dead already is she. Yes master she died the sableye have kill her and got rid of the bodies. I want you to see this. What you want to show me I can let anyone she in time I want you to see this._

 _Dusknoir look and saw the pink hair girl was alive, um. Um. You lied to me dusknoir you said that you got rid of her; If that brat; and that gecko change history we all disappear is that what you want. No I don't want to disappear master dialga. Then began her and that lizard to the stockade and get rid of them know and if you failed, me again and lied to me again you will receive punishment. Um. Yes master I want fails you._

 _Find them and began the, here. But master we don't knew where there are!_

Okay grovyle can we rest I don't see why not. So I fix dinner and was tired grovyle was keeping watch.

Grovyle point of view

Grovyle was mediated and playing with dion hair. dion you my best friend and I care about you am glad you find me as a treecko and took care of me. So I went to sleep and I had to wake dion up and leave.

Dion wake up we have to go but grovyle dion if dialga find out you alive he will sent his henchman after us. Yeah him. Grovyle when I was little I used to have nightmare. I remember.

Leave me alone stop chase me. . Haaa-ohhahaa.!

Grovyle came out of the meeting and hearing a little girl call his name. Grovyle, huh dion what wrong. It was him again he wouldn't stop chasing me get him away. Mighythena and lucario was looking at each other. That guy really knows how to get in her dreams I told her he can't hurt you it only dream. Well human dream are different then are. '

Dion he not here he miles away he want mess with us. You promise yes. Okay grovyle. Go back to sleep. I can't you want me to rock you. Is not a good singer, okay grovyle can you rock me to sleep sure thing.

Dion you ready to leave right. Yes onward to limestone cavern.


	7. Chapter 7 limestone cave

_Chapter 7 limestone cave_

 _We passing the long jungle and it called the southern jungle, it very long and very narrow this jungle is very dangerous to be by yourself so I have to stay with grovyle very closely. So grovyle ask me am I sure a time gear is here. I told him yes a time gear is here it deep in the boulder quarry. Okay this is the longest jungle I ever been I know right. So we made out of the long jungle and came to boulder quarry and just like the jungle it was long as well and plus dark. I light the way grovyle phoenix dragon flame shine bright. Good idea dion we need the light. Then I hear something in the wall sound like a roar of a Pokémon but where it coming from Hm, maybe in the wall. Then there come out and it was larion it was six of them and they finally the leader came out it was the strongest form of lairon there name is aargon he the leader of boulder quarry._

 _Dion go hide but. Do it right now. Grovyle rush and did leaf blade knock out one, of them and three more of them and the leader the aargon was about to attack grovyle from behind. Huh grovyle that Pokémon was going to attack him from behind that a coward way. Phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Gwaaa! The aargon pass out. Grovyle you okay yes am fine he was about to attack you from behind. He was yeah. Let go before it wake up agreed._

 _Okay there is tow cave entrance to my left and on my right but which one. So I decide left so grovyle and I went to the left we came out and said what the. We back to the entrance the same rock looking at me. Okay let got to the right side dion okay came back same thing there that funnily looking rock grovyle. I don't get it, this is leading us in circles we have to find that time gear calm down grovyle we going to find it okay so relax I just sit on this rock and think. Hm if I was time gear where would I be and the rock was so slippery I fell back worth whoa. Dion. Huh a secret entrance to the cave yeah this must lead to lime stone Cavern where the time gear is you did it dion good job. Let go._

 _Meanwhile (boulder quarry)_

 _HUH! Lord Dusknoir you made it to boulder quarry. Yes your minions told me you saw the pink hair girl and her gecko friend. Yes there was here and the was trespassing and there defeat us and left us here. There is a time gear here in limestone cavern but it frozen along with it guardian ditto he didn't make it out in time to escape so he remain frozen. So I told my son to go get you and here you are. Yes thank you for given me thank for the tip here is your reward. Dusknoir played them 3,000 poke money._

 _After the aargon left so there are trying to change history; not if I stop them first. Heeh!_

 _We came to limestone cavern, the water is frozen and I saw a pink Pokémon and it look so rubbery and gloomy. Grovyle stated that this is a ditto. What a ditto? I haven't catch up to my though on them._

 _Well there can transform to anything on contract. I guess him the guardian here. And I guess when the time gear is born he was born also._

 _Dion touch ditto, but grovyle he frozen; doesn't matter now touch him okay. Alight I don't it. so I touch ditto and suddenly I feel so dizzy; and I experience my dimensional scream; ditto protect the time gear for very long time and when time stop he didn't want to leave the time gear ungraded so he stayed with the time gear, and he remain frozen like this for all entirety._

 _Dion grovyle called my name. Well anything yeah there is a time gear here. But isolated off and the guardian is ditto. Be warn grovyle like you just said ditto can transformer to any Pokémon so be careful we get to the past._

 _Good work now off to the northern desert. Wait a minute grovyle do you smell something. Yeah I do it smell so fowl almost like a skunktank is here with us!_

 _I can't breathe I almost wanted to faint! Uff. Dion. Am so weak as well where is that foul smell coming, from I can't take it anymore am about to faint as well. Uff_

" _Whwhwheh!"'. Master Dusknoir we capture them. Good work I knew your smell could be so fowl to make, anyone faint like these two idiots did._

 _Put them in the bags now. Yes lord dusknoir. Now we off the stockade._


	8. Chapter 8 back at the stockade again

_Chapter 8 back at the stockade again_

 _Dion and I woke up and we are tied up on the column. Grovyle is this the stockade? What we back here. No, no not here again; I watch my foster mom and dad died here. This is my nightmare all over again. Dion calm down we get out of here okay so calm down alright, okay grovyle I calm down._

 _Then the Salbeye came in and there was calling for someone; master dusknoir the two have been tied to the column, good work._

 _That voice it him again .well hello little one my you have grown into a beautiful woman haven't you. You so cute are you. Don't you ever touch me dusknoir and leave me alone. My words from a destruction being who trying, to destroy us all. Master Dialga want you both gone and he going to get it. Sableye get ready for the execution. We ready my lord good be ruthless as ever don't take your eyes off them yes my lord._

 _The sableye used fury swipes, on us most of the time Gwaaa, Aaaaaaaa. What the. There a brake in the rope grovyle. Now dion on it. Leaf blade, phoenix dragon vortex swirl._

 _Whehehhee!_

 _Take this smoke ball. Let go dion right, grovyle. We escape from the stockade and we keep on running and didn't look back. The smoke was cleared and we were gone. Dusknoir was furious we escaped. No there are gone no way how did there escape. That grovyle used smoke ball and escape no find them now. I want them find now; now go._

 _Thank mew master dialga didn't see this but primal dialga, walk in and he was mad as ever. Knocking down a sableye out of his way._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

" _Dusknoir you failed to kill that fairy girl. Anyone who change sotry must be remove form history that my ultimate law."_

" _, my second law anyone who fails, me receive capital punishment and double for lying to me."_

 _Master! Please forgive me I promise I won't fail you, again. Please let me get the destruction being I promise I want fail you again. I kill her master and she want be a threat no more. Master!_

 _Dark energy is coming around primal dialga, master dialga please don't do a"roar of time" .I promise I want fail you again._

 _Primal dialga release the roar of time at dusknoir. Gwaaa! Primal dialga used flash cannon, and metal claw and realty using roar of time. The sableye and dusknoir reliving capital punishment so there want be after the hero of time forever._

 _Back to the hero of time forever_

 _Dion you okay yes am fine how about your grovyle am fine, as well good to hear it. That was a close one how did he find us. Maybe those aargon told him where we are. You right about that grovyle. Let take a break, and rest I know you hunger. You got me yes I am hungry grovyle. Then we go to the northern genet. Let go._

 _Collapsed temporal tower_

 _You better get that fairy girl next time and you better not fail me again, or you get punishment again._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _Salbeye come we have to search for that girl and that grovyle and we bring them back to the stockade you kill grovyle and you leave dion to me. I kill her myself she will, pay for this._


	9. Chapter 9 secret of the desert

_Chapter 9 secret of the desert._

 _So we came to the desert and legend say there a flygon who a desert sport suppose to help lost traveler well since the world is so darkness there heart are dark as ever. So thank domino we haven't seen any. After the break we had we still in the desert, there was sand all over the place and grovyle couldn't find the entrance. Where the entrance for crying out loud where is is it. Grovyle calm down we going to find the entrance okay. Calm down! Dion we have to keep are distance against dusknoir and his minions. Relax we want be seen him for a while okay. You see primal dialga have to law one anyone alter the course of history shall be remove .yeah. Well if you fail him like dusknoir did twice he probably getting punishment. How did you know maybe am wrong but I got this from lucario. The old timer. Coming he very rise. Yeah he is. Grovyle was still looking, for the entrance and the sand whirlpool is calling for me; I was about to step in it when I hear grovyle call my name , don't dion those are whirlpool it will suck you down who know where we land. Dion. You listen to me. The whirlpool is calling for . The whirlpool was sucking us underground we were falling and we hit the ground. I awaking up but dion was still out, dion wake up. Huh! Grovyle. You okay yes I am I just out for a while. Grovyle look straight ahead there a cave entrance. You right there is a cave entrance good job dion now let are time gear search beginning. It got to take us to a time gear and a guardian. Let go. Dion you don't think am destruction being am I. no dion you not don't listen to dusknoir okay. Am not. Hey grovyle I race you to that rock over there by the exit. Okay dion I take your challenge, I almost there huh no way you use quick attack grovyle. Dion Pokémon are stronger than humans, you win this but I win the next one. Come here. You my best friend in this world no one can get rid of us. Look the lake is frozen and the time gear as well. The guardian must have left. Are you sure a guardian here yes she live here._

 _Am thirsty after that race am so thirsty. What! Dion don't drink the water dion. Dion! To late I already drink it and suddenly is the time gear and I hear a voice as well I want let you take the time gear you hear me ! Who was that? Was that mespirit she probably protecting the time gear in the past? The time gear. Dion you okay yes grovyle am fine good now let get out of here._

" _Stop right there! 1where are you here. What was that voice coming form? Something blue and big with fang and sharp fins. Who are you am garchomp now leave now intruder."_

* * *

 _Comment_

 _Garhcomp is grovyle father and sceptile is his mother it is in chapter 10. Gachoamp couldn't take care of his son so he abandons to survive. Gachomp was a famous_

 _explorer and he will tell grovyle and dion about their days as explorer him and his other about the wigglytuff guild._


	10. Chapter 10 grovyle parents

_Chapter 10 grovyle parents_

 _Like I said earlier leave now intruder are face my wrath. Wait a minute garchomp we didn't nothing wrong just calm down. Leave here are be hurt by me. He came in good speed; garhcomp are very fast and there can slash right though anything. Grovyle and I duck in great timing and grovyle used dig into the ground. Dion jump away from his aback and attack him from behind with a spell, phoenix dragon vortex swirl, and boy he was mad as very . How dare you human attack me. You will pay. Garchomp came in good speed about to attack me when , we hear something coming out of ground. Stay away from her our I slash you in half got it. Stay away from dion. Grovyle was ready to attack him when garchomp yelled at this moment, stop holds it; hold it._

 _Grovyle didn't understand this at all. What wrong ? Why did we stop fighting answer me!._

 _Garchomp had his suspicious that he wanted to confirm. You grovyle used dig didn't you? Grovyle look confuse and he was eyeing me and back to garchomp. Uh yes can learn dig why you ask._

 _Well grovyle like you can't event learn dig that early . There have to learn dig form a parent. How did you learn it._

 _Well my father was a garchomp just like yo-_

 _What is going on down here. A Pokémon who bigger than grovyle came down from the ceilings. She was disturbed by the entire ruckus out here. Grovyle know this female sceptile is. He called out Mom! Then he turned to the garchomp , dad.?_

 _Garchomp and the forest Pokémon jaw dropped " our son". Dion was even more shocked and happy that grovyle find his parents. Grovyle this mom and papa are you happy to see them._

 _There both yelled the answer human! I never ever saw one before have you sceptile know I haven't. The dragon and the forest Pokémon fainted. Grovyle you okay ?_

' _I find my mom and dad, this is a dream come true, grovyle you okay. ( Grovyle fainted.) No not you too. Great now I have to wake you all up from sleep time._

 _Grovyle wake up come on. Grovyle. Good thing my magic gets good okay I need some three buckets! Okay I went to get some water and I dumped the water on them. What the. Dion. It good you three wake up now we have to talk now._

 _Son she very bossy its she. Yes she is sometime. Hey am not bossy take it back. Just don't make her mad she sounds like primal palkia when she anger . I heard that.._

 _So I and grovyle told garchomp and sceptile we are going to change history and w e search for a time gear. There told us a time gear guardian is here her name is mesipirt. Yeah I heard her name before she abandoned this lake right. Correct. Am glad someone is going to change history am tired living in this dark world son am so proud of you._

 _Garhcomp you was a famous explorer why you ask well you look like you a famous explorer. Dad was you a famous explorer. Yes your father was famous so was I. Yep we famous exploration team in the world. We trained at the wigglytuff guild. But you know the rest of the story yeah some of the guild didn't make it out on time. Correct. So we are proud of you and there are two more guardian on is alzef the being of willpower and uxie the being of knowledge. Good luck son. Goodbye mom and dad,._

 _Grovyle am glad you meet your parents. Dion you oaky yes am fine grovyle. Sometime I miss Anna and Jamie and I cry myself to sleep but I always remember the goodtime we had together. Even though there not my really parents I still care about, them._

 _I know you not alone we friends and no one can break us apart. Now off to crystal cave._


	11. Chapter 11 crystal cave

_Chapter 11 crystal cave_

 _We made it to the crystal cave there must be the to the path of Crystal Lake, we couldn't find the entrance e bit we saw this big crystal in the middle and by the side was crystals a well. What is alzef color? He is the guardian of Crystal Lake. Grovyle said we can't leave here until we knew for sure a time gear is here. Hm let me think of this._

 _Mespirit is the being of emotion and her color is pink. Uxie is the being of knowledge and he is yellow, and alzef is willpower that drive us to be goal and he is blue. Great domino I know what alzef color is. Grovyle. Grovyle. What is it dion. I figure out the puzzled. First a time gear is here. but alzef shield it of so no one can get the time gear herein the future but to get to him you have to solve the puzzled by puzzled I mean you have to change this crystal to blue. Because alzef is the key in this cave and he is blue and he live by water and it also is blue so change the crystal to blue. Dion I think you are right. Okay and plus like the other mesipirt and him there abandon the lake as well._

 _Don I know you are tired yes I am let go rest. I know you was excited to meet you father. Quick question you not mad at me for scary you father away from you. Why well if you was with them you and I would never ever meet dion I think faith put us together. Am glad you find me I probably want hatched but am glad you find me as well._

 _Grovyle find a good hiding place to hide and we went to sleep. Dion are you hunger not really. Goodnight. I was dreaming of my kingdom and I was dries in a beautiful dress and my father was dance with me the dragon flame waltz. I then I hear a voice dreaming about bloom and sky are you dion. Huh. Auntie Daphne yes I am? I miss my really family and want to come home. Sorry you can't right now there are in war. Hm._

 _Dion you getting stronger and stronger and you going to be a charmix fairy it only come out if you believe in yourself. That how it start. Don't give up I be watching you._

 _Dion wake up we have to go. We need to find one more time gear that at foggy bound lake. Then we need to go to the past,_

 _Primal dialga won't find us we be safe for know. We have to keep are distance against that guy, Agreed and once we in the past he will not know. And when we change sotry we disappear correct. You don't have to repeat it to me I get it._

 _Dion you not mad at me . No just tired off you pressure me. Dion. Is sorry working you so hard? Am sorry I snap sometime I just want some alone time. Why. Never mind._


	12. Chapter 12 drought stone

_Chapter 12 drought stone_

 _Meanwhile dusknoir finally recovered from his injuries when primal dialga punished him for his failure, dusknoir was really mad; problem was the only one wherever mad and more steaming madder than him is primal dialga himself. That the sixth time the same human girl has benched the past! And there were all time gear- related! They're only one spot left! If that fairy girl fined that spot eventually she fined a way to the past and destroys us all. Primal dialga then called a very nervous scary- looking dusknoir came up to the bottomless pit throne. Primal dialga getting sick of dusknoir failure, but he can't replace him so he stuck with him for good._

" _GRRRRRROOOOOOOOO..." he commanded. Dusknoir. Find the offender and get rid of her for good this time! I mean it._

 _I understand, master dialga, said dusknoir. And I mean I will get rid of her. He was also determined to take out his frustration on that dion person once and for all; who was getting him into troubles so much trouble._

 _(Foggy bound lake)_

 _13- year old dion and her friend grovyle reached the area where steam cave was suppose to be. Only problem was it was all fogged up. There couldn't see anything! They wandered and wandered can't find anything. The point is we are wondering around and we were lost for month. We were so lost I don't think dusknoir and his minion would never ever find us. Most of the time we get so frustrated we just wanted, to scream. Where is the time gear it got to be out here it had to be? Why does this time hear have to be the hardest one to find? Then I saw this red triangular gem_

" _Ooohho. It so pretty. I was in thought of the gem it deep warm, and red glow.''_

 _Grovyle was confused. : Dion I have no idea why you think that anything red and hot would be pretty. But I'm a grass type maybe that just me or is it._

" _I'm keeping it.''. Dion announced picking up the gem._

" _Bffffft-what? Grovyle was flabbergasting, like a strange object was weird enough... but you keeping It.? It might be dangerous now drop it right now.  
"I don't think it dangerous mumbled dion. Still holding the gem up to her face and staring into it for some reason I think it trying to tell me something.''_

 _Okay now this is getting weird now grovyle said. But his thought were cut off when dion added, beside we've been lost for a long time. I think something around here will give us clues. Grovyle had his doubts but any clues related were better than nothing._

 _We continued to wander around until we came to the same Groudon statue this is the third time we passed it in weeks. But this time, dion notice something inside Groudon chest. It was a triangular hole. And sudden the gem starts to glow much brighter and warmer than usual! "Grovyle" said dion "I think I know what to do suppose to do.'_

 _So I place the gem inside the hole. It fit perfectly! And then earthquakes seem to rock the place causing me and grovyle to lose are footing. And after that moment me and grovyle was shocked that the fog was cleared a little. Now on the ground, grovyle finally notice the plague on the base of the statue._

" _Reignite the life that burned within Groudon._

 _Then the sky shall blaze within the sun heat and_

 _You shall find the treasure you looking for."_

 _The path to the treasure shall be reveal._

 _(This mean place unite it with the drought stone.)_

So that was drought stone relaxed grovyle. I really wish we find this out a long time ago. But what is it/. Is the sun? And the treasure is the time gear. I don't get it.

Well I do grovyle. We upside to put the drought stone in Groudon heart that will lift the fog.

Grovyle was amaze about dion spirit. Okay dion let do this I place the drought stone and the fog was cleared. We saw an upside down mountain and wit gut was frozen water also upside down.

WhooooA... they exclaimed that the lake must be up there and the time gear, Let go partner. Announced grovyle. As there ran toward the inverted mountain, there both chucked. "Partner? It been a long time you call me that. Dion we partner are we and best friends. So yes we are partner.

So we went up to the top and I had a vision. The guardian name is uxie and he then being of knowledge and he can ease memory. And he guards the time gear.

So I told him about uxie that he can wipe memory clean. Grovyle. There is a time gear here. Well I am. Dion don't you know what this mean. Yes we located all five time gear now we can go to the past. Yes we need Celebi help and I know where she lives. Deep dusk forest. That not far from here. Nope let go.

"Wheeeeeh!


	13. Chapter 13 here come charmix

Chapter 13 here come charmix

"wheh-heh-heh!''.

Without warning a huge swarm of sableye swarmed dion and grovyle, there tied them up and stuffed them into the bags, like before. How unfair! Dion and grovyle were so befuddled by the confusing question from they never notice anyone sneaking up in them! Luckily, dion and grovyle were quick enough to get ready! dion burn the bag and grovyle slash up the bag and open it and fight off most of the Salbeye, but right when there thought they won something (A.K.A) dusknoir punched them in the back of their heads ( right on their pressure points) and there fainted instantly.

We woke up to a ridiculously blinding light. Something seemed familiar about this place and finally we see who capture us, it reveals the sableye and dusknoir. This location is very familiar. No not again we in the stockade. How? Grovyle asked.

"Oh it quite simple." Repeated dusknoir. Right when the fog was cleared, we saw you several miles away. Imagine that! You two cleared the fog so you would seal your fates!

Hahaha!hoooohoooha!-hohooooohooo-*cough*

Wait . He soon realizes that excessive laughing was due to his failure. Anyway master dialga gave me this chance to redeem myself. But this is it! He turned to dion and pointed at her accused , and said and you dion have always been the guiltiest one trying to chance history . You gotten me subjected to master dialga roar of time! You should have been executed right after those people who are not your parents.

And that why I executed you myself. And then he charged at dion.

" Dion!"" Grovyle yelled in anguish.

No! I won't let him get rid of me, not when I'm so close to completely my mission. I turn my head and In the nick of time dusknoir used shadow punch on the rope and he broke it. I jump up and ran toward grovyle.

Huh!

" That wasn't exactly a fair fight." Explained grovyle. What he was really going to say is nice one dion. I thought you're done for. No am not.

Hmp. This wasn't supposed to be a fair fight. Dusknoir motioned for the sableye to stay out of the way for a moment. He came closer to me.

" You are a fool dion to challenge me. Am a Pokémon you foolish little pathetic human. But this make my job so much sweeter Hmp I can taste my victory

I want give up to you Dusknoir. You murder my foster parents.

And you gave me master dialga roar of time. So that not my problem it yours. Like I said I won't give up to you ,I believe in myself and I can defeat you anytime. I want let you interfere with my mission. I will change this future so no Pokémon and human will live like this. Then suddenly a bright light came around her.

Magic charmix

It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
And you'll shine bright

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try  
It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
It'll lead you through the night  
it easy if your try

It the power of charmix.

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame hears me roar. Gwaororah.

Dusknoir had a look on his and he was scared a little. She an f-f-fairy. No. Not again.

Phoenix dragon rage. And I knock dusknoir down . He said am not, of afraid of you. He come to me again and dodges him. Phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Did some damage as well.

You little brat! I get you shadow punch. Hmp phoenix dragon shield.. Dusknoir was speechless. Hmp. I ram him with the shield and he was flying and hit the ground. I want give up to destruction of being.

Will-o-wisp. (To burn me ). Burn you human burn. Grovyle call out dion. Gwaaa. I came out idiot am a fairy of fire nothing can harm me here phoenix dragon flame rage. Aaaha.

I want lose to you.. he use shadow sneak and I tripped and he came to me add hold me down by, my neck. I hear grovyle call my name dion!.

You weak little girl you can't beat me am Pokémon and I am stronger than you. You puny powers had no chance against me. No one will change history no one. I get rid of you know.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaahahaa!" what the Powerful flame came out of dion and was about to destroy, everything around her. She knows what it is her Strongest move .

I use my telepathy to talk with grovyle. Grovyle.! You okay. I want you to use dig. What hurry. Why. Am about to used my ultimate attack and this will attack the room it will kill or injured you. Please .. Okay. Huh.

Flame was around me. Dusknoir saw grovyle dig and was confuse he was looking at me.

" what are you". I'm dion keeper of the phoenix dragon flame. Now go away phoenix dragon energy. Roar.

The dragon came out and attacks everything killing a few Salbeye and injures two and dusknoir was injured and he was out. Grovyle came off the ground. Dion you did it.

Uff. Dion. You okay. . Yes am fine. Dusknoir got back up. I get you myself. Grovyle is Celebi home not to far here is it. No . Phoenix dragon flame takes us to Celebi home deep dusk forest. Grovyle grab my hand. Here he comes "Phoenix teleport". '

What. No she gone. No ~(no -no – no- no -nooooooooo.)-

Celebi home fortress

We here Celebi home. Good I have to faint . Uff. Dion. . Wake up don't you dare leave me. Dion. Huh. My dear grovyle you find my home and came dion alert me. What. Oh she grown into a young lady. Grovyle she injured she was fighting dusknoir and she just need to rest come on let go my home okay dusknoir want find us the forest will kick him and his goofy minions out.'

Grovyle you hungry no want to see dion okay and then I eat. She need to rest I just used healing power and heal bell she need to sleep she wake up the next day. Grovyle please eat.

Grovyle really worried about dion he keep looking at her. When she and telepathy she forgive me and now we friends. I can sense her not from here and I can tell..

The next day dion woke up I hug her. Dion you okay,. Yes am just tired that all.

So I talk with Celebi and she and I are friend now and she said she sorry I was mean to you. I forgive her.

At the stockade

I hear rumor about you . You cause nightmare yes I do . Why you call me. Well I have a problem with a cute little human girl and a gecko. Need your help to get rid of them.

So after I eat dinner it was very good and I told Celebi thank you for giving me something to eat .

No problem dion now since you both find all the location of the time gear now you both can go to the past and start you mission.

Grovyle I can't wait to see the sun I can already feel it. Said dion.

Me to dion I can't wait to let go. Well onward to the passage of time it on a plateau . Let go.

Something is watching me. What is it. Someone is evil and hastiness. Dion let go. Huh.

What wrong why you are ignoring me. Am not ignoring you just having a feeling someone is watching us.

We don't have time let go.

Mehhh! Dark shadow was following them.


	14. Chapter 14 farewell we meet again

Chapter 14 farewell we meet again

Celebi told us to be careful in the passage of time. If we get separate we are lost in the passage of time for all eternity. Dion and grovyle you are true hero of time, please change; and my dear grovyle I always love you. Grovyle was blushing a little. Celebi! Haaa and I were laughing at grovyle. Dion not you too. I think that adorable grovyle I wish I find my true love like this. But sadly not in this dark world of are.

Dion are you ready for this, you bet am ready let go to the past and change history. That was Anna and Jamie last wish and am going to keep there promise "Dion please change history we always be with you never ever alone". Thank you dion for everything for was my best friend. same here grovyle you was my best friend forever, thank you for taking care of me all this time.

Why is this a goodbye moment. We saw lots of even in the passage of time like the past present even the dead future of are. We going to the past when we saw a shadow and it came out; he said his name is Darkrai

So dion and grovyle you two dare to change history and destroy my perfect world! "What are you talking about Darkrai? Darkrai explained why this world was in darkness, because I am the one who sabotaged temporal tower. I wanted to rule this world into darkness and it finally came true. Am the true ruler of this world of darkness, and primal dialga is second in command to me of course and I sense you two were going to the past to undo all my hard work! I've come to get rid of you both.

No not yet we so close to finish are mission, grovyle said,

So you did that to temporal tower you sabotaged it that a crime anyone who destroy temporal tower like you did will get executed by dialga if he knew you the one who destroy his home you will be executed for your crimes. Meh!.

Darkrai gather all the energy around him and aim it at grovyle. No grovyle. I can't let that happen to him, grovyle know where all the time gear is he don't need me anymore. This is goodbye forever.

Darkrai send his attack at grovyle and I jump into front of him, and shield him let the attack hit me instead , " AAAAaaaaaaaaAH". Darkrai look puzzled.

Dion! Grovyle screaming in anguish. Darkrai start to attack again. This made grovyle so anger and he said you will pay for this I swear. And he sends the attack again grovyle used leaf blade and send his attack right back at him. Darkrai screamed in pain and said no my memory. Grovyle looking at him and said memory. Oh dion.

Dion are you , okay say something please.

Dion gave me a scared look and said . " Stay away from me". I said dion what wrong with you.

How do you now my name answer me.

Dion it me grovyle you best friend and my partner you like a sister to me.

I don't know you, stay away from me I warn you.

Dion ( grovyle sad voice)

Fine then phoenix dragon flame. Dion it me grovyle you friend. Whoa.

You memory you don't remember me.

I want miss the second time now under hand me right now.. You slippery dion hold on please I don't want to lose you. Dion look at me with sadness and "aaaaaaaaahaa"!. Dion scream . Dion!. No I lost her in the passage of time.

The time travel carries grovyle to treeshourd forest. Grovyle never ever hear a storm before it was new. He start to look for the time gear, he realized fin bag was next to him dion bag was next to him. Dion was very neat freak she keeps everything in place food, water the map, and her necklaces,. I open it and I saw a woman with orange hair and the blonde hair man, and the same orange hair woman holding dion. She was as cute as a baby. I put her necklace back in the bag. I plan on grin it back as soon as I find her. Where is my dion? He thought. I hope she's alright. Dion where are you. Are you alright. Wow the storm is bad I better find shelter this will do. Dion what happen to you. Where are you.

Dion was not all alright , before she fainted she landed in the ocean and it was tossing her back and forth, until her phoenix dragon flame carries her to the beach. When she finally woke up, she found herself woke up, she found herself on a beach in daylight. Who-where am I? No I can't and the she fainted again.

" Hey! Are you okay? Wake up please!".

Din slowly opened her eyes to the weediest sight. It- was a mudfish like creatures " ugh. She grounded . " Who where am I"? You're awake! Squeaked the creatures

Thanks goodness, I was so worried! You weren't moving at all. Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here.

Dion was taken aback." Huh"! I- I was zonked out? What happened.

Well I'm mudkip , nice to meet you.

" And who are you? Asked mudkip . I've never seen you around before.

Dion decided to stick with the routine she always used for introducing herself to other Pokémon' my name is dion. I'm a human okay? Not an''.

What? You a human! Mudkip utterly, shocked you look like a totally normal fennekin to me!.

" Huh". Dion was completely confused . " A fennekien. She looked at herself, and she was covered with orange fur her ears orange and flurry as wee she was on all four legs, and a little mouth. Her eyes are blue and she looks around and screams. Then she ran a puddle but the ocean looked at her reflection and hounds her looking like a fox Pokémon. " AAAAAAAH". I'm a what. H—how did this happen to me.

Mudkip had no idea why she was acting this way. You're a fennekin, are you okay. Don't you remember what happened before you was zonked out.

Dion closed her eyes and tried to think back and came up with blank.

So mudkip show me this treasure and suddenly tow dastardly Pokémon came to us. A Pokémon name zubat, and koffing slammed themselves into mudkip and stole his special treasure.

" Whoa-ho-ho.! Not gonna make a move to get it back are you? Said koffing.

" See you around you big chicken. Heh-heh-heh." Taunted zubat.

They ranway to the nearby beach cave as fast they could.

"Oh no!" mudkip how tears in his eyes. Th-that was my personal treasure! They ran though the beach cave. I have to get it back! Please dion! Can you help me.

Dion had no idea what was going on but she did notice the dastardliness of koffing and zubat mean action. She was getting fired up. Yeah let get them.

So dion this is a mystery dungeon it change each time you come here and different item as well if you lose you lose half you item and plus your money you will be kick out of the dungeon and you have to start all over again.

So we saw them and mudkip told them to return his item back to him. They're not laugh and koffing was going to keep it. We never ever give it back.

Dion was getting angry and told mudkip we going to get it back but we fight them right now.

Fwooosh! A single ember; from dion turned into a flamethrower she blew it so huge wave of fire all over koffing and zubat and there fainted instantly.

Mudkip got his item back and he hugged it. My treasure it back where it belongs.

Okay dion this is the item those moron stole. It called the relic fragment, I want to find where it goes. So each day I try to go to the wigglytuff guild but I chicken out . Dion do you have a place to go and stay dion you. Um no I don't can you please form an exploration team with me. Um. Please..I know we team up we can find out why you transformer into a Pokémon .


	15. Chapter 15 journey to the past

Chapter 15 journey to the past

Wind and rain rattled the tress and splattered everywhere throughout the dark, surprisingly cold night. A very frightened grovyle cowered in a hole inside the safest trees he could find. So this is the past, though. This world we're come so stave? What is this? is this what they call "wind"? how come everyone missed it? it sounds so scary? I wanna go back home to the future! Hours he waited out the storm, thinking that that is it but it was going to last forever. even If I get by this I wonder how dion feel right now. No! wait ! it's time like these where I have to be strong. I said that to myself! But surprise enough of that . for very second the rattling and spattering became less violent and within minute it slowly died down and only drizzle.

Grovyle waited for a few more hours, and the storm eventually stop altogether. I see! So nothing is perpetual here! he thought. Maybe that why everyone missed this so much. As he exited the tree, he had no idea how much things were about to change. Within our grovyle was jumping adeptly from tree to tree when he notices the horizon getting lighter and lighter . huh! he stopped where he was and watched and soon, a bright yellow light pierced the horizon.

Eyahah! What is that thing? He slipped off the tree and barley caught himself from falling. And then he watched as the light got bigger, and bigger and his heart pounded so aster, he look around and the forecasted landscape and found it slower more colorful as, as ever. The tree dewdrops from the rainstorm glister and reflection the dazzling light, something right into his eyes, it took all his willpower to hold onto the tree and prevent himself from falling. Eventually the bright light reveled itself to be a golden orb, so dazzling and bright grovyle couldn't look directly or else he risk on been blind. And now he remember the golden orb it called, the sun. it so beautiful , dion are you watching this it so beautiful oh I wish you were here to see it.

Dion and mudkip join the wigglytuff guild there team is called team justice flame. There went and find a missing item and missing Pokémon item was a pearl. His name is spoink( the psychic Pokémon he a pig.) We completed it.

Over the next day grovyle wandered around treeshourd forest gathering information about this world and found a map. He compared it to the map in dion bag and surprise to see how much the ocean is and there was in place of the stockade. After looking , everything and getting his bearing he continued reaching for the time gear. He never ever talked to anyone else for fearing of being rattled out. but he was very long at the time.

Oh dion where are you? I wish you were here. I want to see you again.

One dark and stormy night dion and mudkip were in their room in wigglytuff gold which they jointed a few days ago. Mudkip were in their room in the wigglytuff guild since day one chatot was amaze getting spoink lousy item back and capturing a wanted criminal. Mudkip stood by their now, looking outside whoa! He exclaimed it really stormy out there and the lighting is infested! But don't worry dion, we're completely totally and in other words safe, in here,

Dion was rather nervous of the storm as this way the first time she ever saw one. Pacing nervously around her is, she looked at the rainy sky out of the window and said, " easy for you to say. Master wigglytuff said that I'm a fire type and am also weak against water type. But your water type mudkip. " you can take this."

Mudkip gave a nervous laugh." Ehhheheheh" sorry dion but I'm serious we safe in here no need to worry. Now let get some sleep okay we have a long day tomorrow.

Finally calming down ion thought over the exploration of the day; looking for the lost item a rescue from a nasty drowzee at mt. bristle. But the only reason they rescued azurill so quickly was because of the mysterious dizzy spell (a.k.a " dreams) . I dream that azurill was in danger and he was. Terrible trouble in fact where azurill was heading. They're both was in bed and mudkip asking me about my dream. Well I told him I get dizzy by touch object that all. maybe dion your dreams is connected to the past. You think so . I sure do. I don't understand a fennekin dreaming of events and stuff. But I " bet" you were a good human.

You know time is going , out of whack all over the world all because of a time gear.

"huh:? dion asked .

What a time gear.

Mudkip begin to explain. There are precious artifact hidden all over the world like a forest underground I even hear there a time gear in a volcano. But if a time gear ever be taking from it home then time will remain stand still in that area.

I finally found it the time gear, as I reach for it then I remember if I remove the time gear everything in this area will be frozen. So I reached for it and I start to racing out of the forest. I got it . dion I did I got my first time gear. I have to go if these , Pokémon know I have a time gear is in deep trouble, I have to hurry! Dion, I hope the Pokémon here haven't hurt you. I hope you okay.

Dion was not okay.

Thos e jerks! Is on a team! And this stink Pokémon come and he blow his gas on us. He said his name is skunktank am the leader of course we are team skull. And she we better remembers it. am on the other hade ignore his speech. So there be staying with us into eh guild for the big expiation.

So we did a mason to help a cute little, shinx, she was sick so we have to get a gabite scale. We defeated gabite and he gave us his scale.

The next day chatot told us to go to apple woods, and get some perfect apples. The guild is running low so there need some more. You can count on us chatot let go dion. Team skull hears are mission and follow us.

We finally made it out of apple woods and we saw the perfect apples hanging on the tree , mission complete let get some apple dion, as soon as are luck came team skull jumped down and said look there is wimpy and company. What took you so long. Mudkip there have following us the whole time. So what.

What you going to do about. Angered mudkip

We here to help you out. skuntaknk comments

This morons are not fooling me. the rye is up to something. Growled dion.

Skunktank tackle the tree and the apples came down. The zubat and koffing was laughing in the back ground.

" are you going to pick them up and take them back to the guild".

Ha ! this is a joke is it you not following me. this is a trick growled mudkip. So you two going to fight us. Yes we are.

Here take this "Noxious gas? Hmp"

Dion blew a gigantic flamethrower right at them! She then ran at them punching and kicking the daylight out of them. ( in other world 11 kicks per second for each bad guy) . zubat seeing how the noxious gave combo wasn't going according to their paln, he tried to attack dion but she pinned him down with her powerful psychic and send him flying and shot him down with, a flamethrower and kick everyone several more rounds. Ka-pow. Punt. boom. biff.! . there were lots of scratches in played been in a short time mudkip came and use mudshot and ice beam on team skull yes dion was unleashing her full furry on hem because she don't like it when bullies mess with other especially us. Then top it off she blew one finally flamethrower at them . Fwoosh!.

'Yeah" she yelled in joy we did it.''

Uh. Dion mudkip pointed at the tree. Big trouble.

the tree was on fire. The perfect apples are in danger. But dion had never ever catch anything on fire before, especially since her memories were erased. Mudkip she asked. What is this. what happen here.

Luckily mudkip release a powerful ranidance and hydro pump. Whew. The perfect apples are okay. Then the hydro pump knock out team skull.

Dion and mudkip gather all the perfect apples and race back to the guild.

Mudkip. Am sorry for almost burning up the perfect apples.

Dion are you kidding me we got the apple and w going to give them to him thank you for this. you show them and beside I never ever seen a fennekin punch and kick that was awesome, dion.

Chatot was period of us getting the prefect apples and wigglytuff was happy as well and dance with the apples. Team skull was anger we passed. Now we are chosen to be on the expedition . fogbound lake here we come.

Several days later grovyle made it to limestone cavern . there a second time gear here and a guardian his name is ditto. He took it and he race out of here; dion was right about the time gear and it did had a guardian sorry ditto. So after I got the time I have two , now that three more to go. " dion have you find hidden land. I hope you did. Then we can meet up and exchange information and then we change history. Dion where are you . ( miles away on the big expedition fogbound lake.)

At fogbound lake right outside the guild base camp dion couldn't help to feel about this place. It like she been here before but decided it was nothing , before. She was about to move when she notice something she saw a bright red triangle –shape gem. "oooh pretty. She sight.

Mudkip was confuse ." dion"?. Why would you think that this thing is pretty? He asked!.

" I don't know but it calling me, admitted dion. But I think maybe important so I'm keeping it.

So we cross the forest and came up on a statute it look like Groudon.

" reignite the life that burned within Groudon.

Then the sky shall blaze within the sun heart

and you shall find the treasure you looking for"

I wonder what that means. Hey I know! Dion, can you touch this statute? By now , he figured out that whatever she touches something , she get a visions.

[ three nothing but darkens around me. that it. I see''

We were supposed to place the drought stone in Groudon heart that lift the fog"

" very well done! Good job partner] then it ended. Huh that was strange. Why couldn't I see anything. how come I could only hear voices and who are those other voices. Dion place the drought stone in Groudon heart that lift the fog and we saw a twist up mountain and it called steam cave. We beat allusion , Groudon.

We found out that the allusion Groudon was made by the being of knowledge his name is Uxie. He sense that dion and mudkip have good intention. He led them to the lake. Now it was nighttime and we saw this bug Pokémon name illumise, and volbeat there was by the lake and it was so pretty glowing color like blue, yellow, pink, and purple.

It so pretty said mudkip.

Look over there in the center, Uxie pointed to a domed- shape green light right above the lake's surface. Inside it was a blue gear slowly spinning around.

Dion stared at it entranced what is that . she thought why it is making my heart beat so hard. Something connected to my memory.

What you see is called a time gear; explained uxie.

w-what a time gear! Mudkip had no idea what one looks like, so naturally surprise to see one. That the reason why I stand guarded over this lake so no will take this gear! So uxie conjured up Groudon illusion. Aaaha! Shouted mudkip. Relaxed mudkip he said Groudon it just allusion. That right . but the Groudon look so real for a second there!.

Be calm I t only illusion it just chase off trespasser most of the time. He face the lakes other have defeated Groudon illusion and made toward the lake. But their where trespasser and I took always there memory by erased it, therefore protect the time gear.

That reminded mudkip. Hey! Uxie you said you erase memory right. That correct, well meet my friend and partner dion. Dion is a human, and she don't remember where she come from.

Say what she a human. Uxie was shocked

But something cause my partner to loss her memory. Uxie have a human ever come here, did you erase dion memory.

The answer is no. no human have ever come here. I only wipe memory of Pokémon only I cannot erase memory from a different human being am sorry you find that answer whoever gave you amnesia. You two are in good timing, you about to see a spectacular geyser coming up in, the middle of the lake. Oh my gosh it beautiful. It sure is.

Dion am sorry I wasn't able to help you. it okay like I said I don't know how your memory was erase but that will come in time. Promise me you want say a word to anyone what you just saw.

We promise! Said dion and mudkip.

So it took everyone hours to go back to treasure town.

About a week grovyle made it to the upside down mountain climb up to the top of stem cave, he said someone clear the fog, doesn't matter I have to be careful uxie can wipe away memoires , I better knock him out quickly and grab that time gear.

But uxie sense someone or something nearby. " who there" he yelled. "show yourself!'' he then conjured up the Groudon illusion facing the general direction of intruder,

Aaah! Yelled grovyle can this be Groudon came out of nowhere. Wait just a minute here, this is a fake one.

Oh no my cover has been blown. Grovyle race with good speed and use leaf blade and knock out uxie. And jump in the lake good think I know how to swim when I was in treeshourd forest practicing how to swim fast. So I saw the time gear and grab it and swim before the time freeze get me. I made just in the nick of time.

Erasing memory? Dion memoires. That was probably a different dion I hope.

On the shore of the beach next to the beach cave dion, mudkip, and the great famous out-of-the – blue explorer dusknoir meet to discuss things. Dusknoir recently arrive, at treasure town and because he so famous and a wise Pokémon and a knowledge explorer, dion and mudkip decode to ask if he knew anything about dion.

" yes'. She lost her memory and was turned into a fennekin and had the memory of being a " human" before that , explained mudkip.

" I beg your pardon!?h-human" exclaimed the great dusknoir.

Dion noticed dusknoir reaction" do you know something about this, dusknoirZzzz1/'

Dusknoir began to under what he was told. " a human with dimensional scream ability; you said you know your name at least. " perhaps this is where grovyle partner has been hiding all this time?''

Yes she said . " my name is dion."

And with that dusknoir knew for sure. I-I see your dion!.

" does my name ring a bell to you asked dion. Please dusknoir sir I've got to know!" tears formed in her eyes as she look at him, desperate the answer .

Ugh… thought dusknoir . I almost feel sorry for her but no matter she got amnesia! This is a lucky stroke for me! I ';all tell her nothing about her past. No. " then without realizing what was on his face he said it mean nothing to me, unfortunately. "

But dion noticed something. uh-oh- um wait. She thought. Did I just see did dusknoir just hide the faintest of smiles or is that my imagination, what going on here. bust she counted to 20 and clamed herself down before she blow up on him.( regret about this later on).

Well dusknoir said maybe this is why we have become friends. I will offer you my full cooperation to help find the course of Dion's memory loss. . after all I can't stand knowing there something I don't know hooooo-joo-hoo!haaa!. thank your dusknoir sir. Said mudkip and dion simultaneously. But dion couldn't help but there was more to dusknoir laugh than in humor. That was for sure.

I found you dion azurill ! I finally found you! I told you there was no espying from me! ha-haahooooha.

Just then bidoof ran and told us to come to the guild so we find out that the thief is a grovyle, he taken three time gears so we have to go to the desert.

Dion glared at the photo we have to capture him, right mudkip let do it dion. Yes.

Now I see how it's all coming together, thought dusknoir. Too bad for you, grovyle and you too dion! Hooohahha-hoo-ha.!

Okay I have three time gear and uxie told everyone about me and am hearing my name so much. now I have to be careful there already a wanted poster of me. I need to go to the northern desert I have to knock out mesipirt and get that time gear, just like dion vision said it will , be . grovyle jump head first , into the quicksand put and ruining in, living speed. Last time I remember my parents was here, in the future. But he arrive at the cave last seen in dion vision he saw a vicious fight scene! A fennekin and a mudkip were in a battle against mesipirt . how could a random Pokémon be here already? He thought. That doesn't matter now he jump in and grab the time gear he lay low and watched the battle.

How many time an telling you we not here for the time gear, yelled mudkip.

Don't lie to me. shouted mespirit uxie telepathy me I know a time gear is stolen. Mesipirt shooting psychic attack.

Are your deaf? Screaming the fennekin. As she unleash a huge flamethrower so [powerful it scared the heck out of grovyle. It completely engulf mespirt and she was knock out.

Am listening now. We not here to take your time gear we hear to protect it so you want be hurt like uxie. He are friend. Okay I believe you but if you didn't take it who did./ who the real thief.

" that probably be me. grovyle stepped out of hiding and admitted it, out loud since everyone know it me, what the point on hiding. My name is grovyle. That grovyle mudkip was panicking around.

So you the thief, grovyle is it. growled the fennekin. Her eyes glowed with fierce fire in them. It remind grovyle dion. When she fighting dusknoir and won. I'm sorry said grovyle. But I need the time gear stand aside.

I-I-want move gasped mespirit . I want let you get the time gear,.

Grovyle signed fine you leave me no choice. Then he use leaf blade on mesipirt and out so fast she didn't see it coming she was out.

Mespirit! Screamed fennekin and mudkip.

You lost that fight so don't push it. mesprit. Scowled at him, even if she was weekend . she wouldn't give-up. Mudkip this is our fault we have to protect that time gear right dion. They ran in front of grovyle and block his way into the lake. Hold it. grovyle had another threat to deal with. Hey you two! Stand aside. No way, you thief. Stammered mudkip.

The fennekin however refuse to give up. " I want let you take the time gear you hear me! that voice I didn't come form mesprit it came from fennekin. Thank you I would have said that to him if I wasn't so injured. .

Fennekin shot out a huge flamethrower stream from her mouth right at grovyle. He remember the voice wasn't from mespirit it was form fennekin. Grovyle duck and use leaf baled and apologies. Dion got back up came up and grovyle was swimming down where the time gear is. Dion use flamethrower in the water and stem was everywhere.

Oh no mespirit said the time gear is gone time will freeze here. we have to go. if we don't we be trap in time let go. you don't have to tell me twice. We was all running.

Grovyle thought I have four time gear and one more to go.

Grovyle made it to crystal cave and beat alzef stop him . grovyle hold it. you know my name of course I know your name ; uxie and mespirit telepathy me. I could have knock you out but I figure I lose so I setup fail safe system. W-what. The astral cover the lake. No the time gear is cover up by the crystal I need the time gear now. You! dumb idiot. What did you just do that I need the time gear. You have to kill me to get it. okay is that your death wish I give it to you. azelf.

Hold it grovyle you not getting the time gear. No ! not them. I have no quarrel with you two. No leave me alone. Now way. We want let you get the time gear. Very well I try to be nice but I just knock you tow out and get to azelf. Just try to stop me.

Mudkip use water pulse. It didn't nothing but his ice beam did.

Dion release a powerful flamethrower and it even burn grovyle. It cover his body with flames. Endure it. fight it. grovyle knock them out with one mudkip is knock out but dion still moving and get back up. Get out of the way. No I want move. Then you leave me no choice. Forgive me fennekin. Grovyle did leaf blade and dusknoir came and block it.

Stop.

Fennekin are you okay. Yes am fine. Good.

AAAAH! You…you…" angered Grovyle stepping back. _No way! No…freakin'…way! How could HE be here!? Why here? Why now! Anyone but him!_

"So we meet again." said Dusknoir. He smashed Grovyle into the new crystal wall.

Grovyle struggle to speak. How did you find me. master dialga gave me punishment and give me a third chance to find you. dusknoir slammed grovyle back to the costrel. Now way. Grovyle give up. I want give up to your dusknoir. But am ready for you. so you going to fight me..

But can you win? Against ME?"

"We'll see." Very well then .

They're both change at each other and grovyle vanished." that blasted grovyle he never fight me one on one. There no escape from me. he vanished as well. We look at each other there know each other oh boy. We both fainted,

Meanwhile grovyle as hiding behind rock trying to find a way to get the time gear, from crystal lake. Meanwhile, Grovyle retreated to a safe distance from the Crystal Lake. Panicking, he thought, _Now Dusknoir is here! M-maybe he's already captured my Dion ! Maybe that's why she hasn't find hidden land and meet up with me. ! And now the Time Gear is covered in ice! The mission is in jeopardy! What do I do!? What_ ** _can_** _I do now!?_

 _So I deiced to go back. And hear there was about to sealed the time gear away. I can't let that happen so I went back to crystal lake._ When he arrived, he saw Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf all in a circle-sealing the Time Gear away! Bright light was shared between all three, with a blue magic circle over the gear. (In actuality, they were **pretending** to seal it away, since they don't really have that power. Don't be ridiculous. But you got to admit, they had some really nice special effects.) "NOOOOOOO! Don't!" he yelled, running straight at them. He swung Leaf Blades at them-and they all dodged it!

Without a waiting swarm of sableye came down and jump on the crystal and landed on grovyle. Ambush and I fall for it. he fought some off them of but there keep coming but more keep coming. And this uxie mesprit and azlef did a trio a trio psychic attack and grovyle fall on the ground still dazed and he was spin around from he battle, if the sableye is here then he here.

Hahaaaaoaoh! That laugh is really getting on my nervous.

Dusknoir is here so the lake Pokémon are working together. Idiots.

Dusknoir came out of the walls and said grovyle your time is up I want let you paralyzed this planet.]

ehhehehe

Grovyle saying to himself when does dusknoir act like he the good guy which he not.

Paralyze the planet I didn't do that it was connected to time . _Why do they think_ ** _I'm_** _the one doing it?_

Do it dusknoir sir azelf save or world.

Dusknoir smirk gladly. And grovyle figure it out dusknoir is tricking everyone in ties world so he can capture me.

No wait. Listen to me your e making a mistake. I need that time gear to save- mmlph. A sableye slapped a muffler over him.

But didn't didn't matter dusknoir charged a shadowed ball . grovyle was hold down by the trio's by their psychic attack then dusknoir attack saying this is for justice.

This is a terrible I this is injustice grovyle thought right before he was hit ka-pow! He fainted his last words was, I-I failed my mission I failed everyone at the base and Celebi but one person I failed the most. I'm so sorry dion. I'm sorry.

Grovyle tied up and gagged and been pushed by a sableye he was taking to treasure town and it was coward by lots of Pokémon and with them was female fennekin and mudkip.

Dion was thinking grovyle reaction something not right about this. dion he a thief. No something is off. Salbeye push him is dimensional hole he was gone.

There'll been fooled by dusknoir. I saw uxie and other took all the time gear I collected. I tried to tell them but my mouth is tied up and I saw the dimensional hole. No , I don't want to go back to the dead future world. No. no not the stockade . grovyle was looking at the dimensional hole. The Sableye gave him a few pushes, but he stood his ground. And then he thought, _Since Dusknoir doesn't have dion here, that probably means she's still in this world! Maybe there's still a chance for her to finish our mission!_ Then the Sableye all tackled him at once, he lost his balance, and-he plunged into the temporal terror that was the Dimensional Hole! As he fell through time to the future…he fainted.

Am having a feeling something is off and my inner self is warning me.

Mudkip said farewell we both miss and thank your for everything. No problem this is goodbye said dusknoir then turn around to the hole or is.

No more this Mr. nice dusknoir. Dion sense a tone that was different now and she seen dusknoir true colors. my voice is telling me to back away .

" dion get away from him.''

And dusknoir whirled around and grabbed us. You two are coming with me . what. AAHHAHAH! Mudkip screamed.

" unhand me. right now. Flamethrower it went inside of him. What.

You two are coming with me. Uff.


	16. Chapter 16 friendship bond

Chapter 16 friendship bond

Back to 300 years in the future.

Dusknoir stood over primal dialga bottomless- pit thirone, glad that his latest mission was really a success. Primal dialga said, very well done, dusknoir . You brought dion and grovyle back before they could threaten my life safety. But, why did you bring back that mudkip, too? He belongs in the past.

Dusknoir began to explain " that mudkip had a particular item around , his neck and it look like a relic fragment it the key to your home world of temporal tower.. And he probably is a threat as well.

Ah yes! I didn't think of that. Very good. very well good job .

But you know what must be done; those who seek to alter history shall be removing from history. Yes master I will get there execution start immediately. Do not fail me. I understand I want failed you said dusknoir.

Dion! Dion! Wake up.!

Ugh. Mudkip was shaking her to awake up. Where are we. I don't know but this look like a jail cell to me. what jail cell how did we get in here.

Wait so this is the future. Why we are here and why are we lock up. What going on here. Mudkip wonder where is dusknoir and who are we in a cell. I try to open the it but it won't budge. Then this Pokémon that attack grovyle came in there are, called sableye. There blindfolded us and push us out of the cell. Is having a bad feeling about this. so they're remove the blind flooded and I saw light and I wasted up on a column and I hear mudkip voice and I was glad to see him. Then we hear another voice it was was grovyle

I ask him what are there going to do to us. He said there are preparing to get rid of us. What. Why us. He said we all a threat and we must be excecute. This is not right.

Then the sableye call for m aster dusknoir, the three have been tie to the column, good now start the execution. We escape from are execution and left the sableye and dusknoir shocked for are, escape.

Once again, Grovyle managed to escape from the Stockade. But this time, he had to make sure Mudkip and the fennekin managed to keep up. When they arrived outside, they were both shocked to see the world in front of them, with its frozen gray rocks floating in space. The three of them made their way to Chasm Cave before mudkip became so tired he need to rest.

We have to keep moving again if we don't the sableye will capture us and it " game over'. We have to keep moving. Said grovyle

Hold it grovyle. We only helped you back there because we had no choice…but I don't trust you quite yet".

Am sorry fennekin but I can't be in a group without trust. If I don't go the salvable will catch up and like I said it game over. Don't get capture.

Wait. Said fennekin.

I just don't trust him!" said mudkip. "I just don't! He's the bad guy who tried to paralyze the planet! But why did Dusknoir sir try to…?" He was then cut off when he heard the Sableye after them, so he and Dion continued running.

Then we come to grovyle who was hold up by a spiritomb. I "hear stories about them. There can posses your body and drain your spirit away from you".

Leave now intruder are face my wrath and here is my flamethrower dion blew it so fast and knock out the spirotmb and I said return grovyle sprit are I burn you into a crispy. It was scared return his spirit and left us alone. Grovyle are you okay. Yes am fine thank you for rescuing me from that Pokémon. Lucky we got on time he could have drain your spirit and you be a goner. Here take this is an Oran berry.

He told us about the planet paralyzed hoe it starting when temporal tower how it conned to time and how it collapsed, and how dialga became primal. He told us everything we need to know. He told us we need to go with him and to do that he takes us back to the past.

We said who you get back to the past. He said we can go back to the past by a time travel Pokémon. Her name is Celebi, she the only one that can get us back to the past. And plus she a little bit odd. So let go deep dusk forest.

So we reach deep dusk direst. Celebi has support and she is in danger by primal dialga. If primal dialga know about this place Celebi will have fled from here. I hope her here.

Celebi. Are you here please come on out. it me grovyle.

We waited and waited and nothing.

Mudkip said did she get capture by primal dialga what if he came and got her already.

We were panicking now! Me captured? That impossible! You got to be joking!

Huh. who said that . Where is that voice coming from? Dion was spook out about this. But then a light materialized in front of grovyle and reveal, Celebi.

" it's been too long, my dear grovyle! She said.

Yes. It has been a while Celebi. Said grovyle.

Mudkip was shocked . "Whoa-whoa-Whoa waits a minute. This tiny thing is Celebi. Mudkip that wrong to judge Pokémon like that. Growled fennekin.

" now that is downright rude. Never ever judge appearance like that. You are 1'4 and am 2'0 your friend of there is same height as you and grovyle ice like 3'11. Never ever kludge appearance like that. I thought you was this big legendary so powerful so I was thinking you to be big and stuff. Like I said already never ever judge appearance like that. Am really mad.

But I forgive you. You probably find me cuter than you imaging of me. um said mudkip.

Celebi I need your help again. Oh I know you failed your mission and you need my help again. Um.

I hope you succeed this time I have enough living in this dark world is so depression Grovyle I devote my life to change this dark world. Celebi is the passage of time ready. Yes it is all three of you taking the passage of time. Yes we are.

Celebi notice this moment and she fly so fast and said oh – was this you friend. No it can't be. What wrong Celebi is something the matter. Um no it's let go off to the passage of time.

Okay there it is the passage of time. Celebi only you can open it do you think. Okay . Grovyle top right there that would do. Who there.

Without warning dusknoir and his sableye minion surround them!

What the! yelled dion.

Dusknoir sir' said mudkip. Grovyle kept his cool. I see you let us run free,, then ambush us right here, so you could capture Celebi as well for us am so sorry bring this to you Celebi. Grovyle apologies don't suit y ou style my dear grovyle. I told you I can't be capture. Hey you two are your ready to fight of course we are.

Dusknoir! YOU AND me now!

Grovyle was preparing his leaf blade to fight dusknoir.

Grovyle do you think I would be foolish enough to come with my means (sableye) asked dusknoir.

Huh. Skeptical looking grovyle.

Now master dialga.,…

The next thing we knew primal dialga was above the cliff, above the passage of time! "Groooh!" he roared, you won't get away this time grovyle.

What is it. what wrong grovyle. Grovyle back down. / His nightmare is about to begin his worst fear is primal dialga. It over. We can't win.

What are you saying. You can't give up. Just because your opponent is stronger than you. primal dialga have weakness no one can be powerful nor immortal. You right fennekin but I already give up inside. Wait grovyle .

Albright dusknoir I give up. I surrender do whatever you want to dion with me.

What my dear grovyle give up.

Oh what the matter lost your bravado you was acting like a hero an hour ago what your problem I can never ever break you. I have giving up; but hope is still alive.

Celebi you remember her. Yes I do my dear grovyle. Listen you two. I didn't come to your world alone, I had a partner we travel to the past together but we got separate.

If am eliminated right now my partner will change this world, she will stop the planet parlayed, she will change history,

Hahahaha-h-ha-ooo. Dusknoir laugh.

Celebi thought why I have a feeling; I know what going on here. Dusknoir is toying with grovyle and I sense him Miss Dion terribly if only he knew the fennekin he was fight with and team up his dion is right behind him. And she doesn't even know yet.

Ha. So you said you had a partner. Go on say the destruction being name. why should say a thing . I guess your memory is not vibrant as mine.

My memory is just fine. You now her name. Stop playing around with me.

Fine I say her name .

Albright I say her name. My partner name is dion my best friend. **WHAAAAT!?"** Dion s brain practically exploded. _I was a human from the future!?_ "B-b-but, this is Dion right here!" said mudkip. _I can't believe we never even introduced her until now!_ "You never even noticed, my dear Grovyle!?" said Celebi. Grovyle was utterly stunned. "No…that can't be. The dion I knew…was a human."

Hahahaha. Exactly . My good fellow grovyle that mistaken your friend dion. What. That is your best friend the destruction being.

My mission was to find you and destruction being. My mission was to capture you. But I couldn't find you. Master Dialga gave me a fourth chance and he had a secret library and made me famous over night. It gave me knowledge everything I need to know, in the past. And that where I meet dion and mudkip.

But you saved us from that Luxio tribe in the Amp Plains, Dusknoir sir!" said mudkip. "Weren't you supposed to be good?"

"That was **before** I found who you truly were, fool!" yelled Dusknoir. He continued, "Anyway, at the time, I suspected nothing…but when they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I got suspicious. I asked them about it, and found that dion was once a human! And when she told me her name, there was no doubt! This was the exact same dion I was sent to get rid of!"

Dion was shock and she didn't want to say word.

And when I saw mudkip relic fragment it I knew it was the key to master dialga home land of.

Primal dialga hit dusknoir with a hyper beam. Shut up you imbeciles stop giving my home away. Sorry master.

Mudkip was upset and said dusknoir sir you are a bad guy.

Dion mudkip grovyle and Celebi you all shall be remove form history for all time. 'Dion grovyle you Now can't give up. What are we suppose to do. We have to think. I know Celebi can you time travel is to the passage of time. It want be easy here realm dialga is a temporal Pokémon he have no trouble on exposing it. It has to work please .

Attack them now.

Hmp! Time to travel.

No master dialga.

Primal dialga used roar of time and shattered the time travel. Oh the time travel has been smash up.

There are getting them. Go you next to it chance history you three are the hero of time forever. Do it. What about you Celebi I told you already I cannot be captures by these idiots. Thanks Celebi. Grovyle grab mudkip and dion and jump in the passage of time. With that, she teleported away before Dusknoir could reach her. The Passage of Time also vanished, reduced to a mere ball of crackling light.

No. they're gone.

Groooaah. Master please doesn't be anger I go get them.

Back to the past.

Dion grovyle and mudkip are back to the past. And very happy to be back there hug each other. My dion you back am so happy I found you. Now we can complete are mission.

I know if we go back to the wigglytuff guild and if there see you there probably try to get you. I know a good place but it will involve us to go treasure town. I don't made if we sneak though lead the way mudkip. Okay.

It morning everyone asleep let go. This is sharpdeo bluff. Hwy it name that. Well it kinda look like sharpdeo. Anyway it a best place to relax.

Mudkip got hay out and dion went to sleep fast same for mudkip I didn't want to go to sleep. Dion don't remember only her n amen. I got to restore it. Hm.

Before I sneak away I kiss dion forehead she always love it when I do that when she went to sleep.

So I went to uxie. And he didn't seem happy to see me. You have a lot of nerve to come back here. Listen I need talk to you. Two I need that time gear. Why. So you can paralyze some.

I didn't because this parent paralyzed where I came from. It was connecting to time. And when temporal tower collapsed dialga went primal he know called primal dialga anyone who dare change history will be remove and kill by his henchmen dusknoir. What. He a good guy he. If you think is lying reward my mind.

He saw the visions and it wasn't pretty. That fat genie ghost Pokémon lied to us... I was trying to tell you guys. But.

Fine I alert the other that you need that time gear. Anything else. Please restore dion memory. Okay take me to her. After.

The end, Uxie decided to let Grovyle take the Time Gear since time hadn't resumed when it was placed back. It was true. The whole lake was in grayscale and nothing was moving, even when the Time Gear was in its rightful place. But that wasn't just the reason Grovyle came. He convinced Uxie to come along with him to the Sharpedo Bluff. When they arrived, Dion and Mudkip were still sleeping, so Grovyle had to wake them up.

"*Zzzzk*-huh? Uxie? What are you…doing here?" asked Dion.

Grovyle brought me here. Now, hold still please." said Uxie.

Dion had no idea why, but she stood still anyway. Uxie placed his arm over Dion's forehead and scanned. "What…are you doing…?" asked mudkip, but was shushed by Grovyle. "Don't disturb him."

"Your memories weren't completely erased. They were fractured. There is still time to fix them before they disintegrate forever." concluded Uxie.

Mudkip was confused. "HUH?"

"Wha-wait a-are you saying I can get my memories back? Really!?" said

Dion.

"Yes." affirmed Uxie. "But…I sense mostly painful memories and not many happy ones. That said…it's now or never. Do you really wish for your memories to be restored? Are you sure…you won't regret it?"

Dion was so happy about getting her memory back. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to remember again! Especially if I had any memories of Grovyle!" mudkip sobbed, "I'm so happy for you, Dion! You're finally getting your memories back! And I'm glad I was able to keep my promise!"

"Then so be it. Dion…look into my eyes." said Uxie. Then turning to mudkip and Grovyle, said "I advise you two not to look there. You don't want your memories getting erased in the process."

For a long time that seemed to Dion like an eternity, she stared into Uxie's perpetually closed eyes. And then… **he opened them!**

Dion stood transfixed and froze up for a second. And then, all the memories from her past life came flooding back! Everything…from Anna and Jamie and there was happy memories of them. How dion meet treecko and there become best friends. And sad time when dusknoir ambush them and killed Anna and Jamie. How dion was a powerful fairy and kill some sableye and the Salbeye was about to get me when treecko evolve and got me out. We stated at the planetary base and I meet Celebi she was mean to me and grovyle get to meet his family. I turn into a charmix fairy and beat dusknoir and he lost to me.

But it was only for a second. Then she looked at Grovyle…and realized that he was her best friend, and that she kept hurting him all this time!

"GROVYLE!" she cried, while jumping up to hug him. And right in the middle of the jump, she glowed with a bright white light…and turned into a human again!

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BAAAACK!" oh my great mew you back to me.

Grovyle was taken aback at the fact that he was suddenly being hugged by someone 1 foot taller than him instead of expecting it from someone 1/3 his height. But when he saw Dion 's very familiar pink hair, pink shirt with hearts on and blue skirt and grey shoes., and her eyes' ( baby blue) familiar warm glow, his heart danced for joy. _She remembers me! She remembers me!_ And for the very first time, tears formed in his eyes, too. "Dion …I'm glad you're back! I missed you so much!" _I thought she would never remember me again! But she's here! The true dion I've known for all these years is here! I finally found her!_

"I'M SO SORRY, GROVYLE! "Dion still crying. I shouldn't have hurt you so much!" _He was already hurting at the fact we were separated, and I still shot so many Flamethrowers at him! I can't believe I did that! He was hurting all alone!_

 _Don't cry I should have hurt you either. Am so sorry._

 _Grovyle!_

 _Dion!_

Even Uxie, the normally cool, calculating knowledge Pokémon, had to shed a few tears at this scene of reunification. _This really was the right thing to do,_ he thought.

Mudkip on the other hands freaking out.

Dion where are you. I see human dion help me.

Oh boy. Grovyle feeling uncomfortable. So I went over there to calm him down.

Mudkip it me. Dion. I just got my memory back that all. I want hurt you. Alien. Yes you can call me that because am not form this world am from someone where else. And alien... brine. Phoenix dragon shield. Mudkip calm down. Alien.

It better I turn back to a fennekin him freaking out. So I turn back.

Dion where were you. There this pink hair girl and. Mudkip that was my human self. Oh. Sorry.

That was a bonus now you can transformer into you fairy form. Thank you... uxie forever. I hug him. Thank you. No problem. Please chance history. We will. I told there other what happen and there said come and get the time gear.

So guys which form do you like the most.

I like the human form. I like the Pokémon. Both growled each other. Human. Pokémon. Human. Pokémon form. Dion what form you like my fairy form. You a fairy. Yes. A powerful one. Which fairy form you are you see in time.

So after uxie left.

Grovyle and mudkip were all sitting in a circle. Dion easily made the campfire in the middle with a single Ember. "It sure is easier to make fires, though!" she smiled. Then she noticed, "Hey! You don't mind it?"

"Of course not. Remember, you helped me get used to them?"

"Oh yeah how can I forget that.…"

Grovyle explain are mission to mudkip. How we suppose to gather all the time gear and take them to temporal tower. Grovyle? What do you mean, you and Dion were partners?" asked mudkip. So Grovyle and dion told him everything, from the day they met to the first Dimensional Scream, to meeting Celebi, to their mission, to escaping from Dusknoir and Sableye, ["by the way, Dusknoir might be coming back. We should lie low for a while."] And finally their time-travel accident.

Grovyle also want to keep a low profile because dusknoir will come back.

What. Shouted dion.

That why we have to keep a low profile if he comes back he will stop us for changing history.

Dion got angry. Grroah! Dion turn into her human self. That coward ghost Pokémon. He going to pay what he did. First killing Anna and Jamie turning you against me grovyle; trying be my friend which he wasn't. And took us the future to get executed. When I get my hands on him he such a goner when am done with hm.

SPLOOOSH! Dion's ranting was suddenly cut off as she felt a huge clump of water pounded her head and shoulders. Mudkip did what he usually did when faced with a tall, terrifying life-form: he soaked her in Brine. "Huh? Dion? AAAH, I'm sorry!" mudkip normal instinct would've been to blow a hydro pump at her, but since she was an "alien"…

"AAAH, dion! Are you okay!?" Grovyle didn't know whether all that water was harmful to her or not, since she wasn't a fennekin.

For a while dion laugh it off Haaa. Thank you mudkip I need that.

Grovyle finally realized dion never ever had anger problem before. Maybe since her transformer into a Pokémon her emotion level change.

Mudkip explained why dion have so much anger well there was third team skull first stole my relic fragment always bother us and dion got really angry and burn them but she set the forest on fire. Luckily I put it out.

 **Hey** …I prefer to call it an 'indigence -management' problem," said dion, slightly annoyed. Everyone laughed.

Dion calm down okay we just mess with you don't burn us like you did team skull. Hmp.

Dion can be scary some time just don't touch her hair she really go crazy dragon mode if you touch it. Hey I heard that. Hahahaha.

So I got the first time gear from uxie and he told me to go get the other from mesprit and azlef. That great grovyle now no one can get in your way.

Let us come get a time gear with you. No I don't want you to come with me. I want you two to find hidden land.

Mudkip ask what hidden land. Dion you want to explain you are always good in Pokémon history. Oh.

Temporal tower is dialga home land. And he guard it. Mudkip when we was in the dark future we was in temporal tower the dungeon cell part.

Dialga was very nice but when temporal tower collapsed he went primal and he became primal dialga.

Why he became primal dion. He upset that his home start to collapsed. Who sabotaged temporal tower. Um. We didn't want to say. Let just say you don't want to find out who did it. It wasn't Dusknoir was it? No the idiot didn't do it.

But hidden land is hidden from bad intention so find it won't be easy.

Dion we have to try. You right grovyle thank you.

How we go to sleep I know we all tired from all the ruining we go are separate way tomorrow let change the future for everyone. Ayah.

 _Dion I want to say something to you. What is it?_ Yes…" Grovyle sighed. "Even though you can turn into a fennekin now…and you may have new friends and personality changes…you're still you. And none of this changes the fact that you remain my friend. Oh, dion I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you, too grovyle I miss you as well."

They hugged again. Mudkip finally cried, too. _I'm glad you found out who you were dion! I'm sure we'll be best friends too we already is._

 _What to see something cool. What is it am going to sleep. Ha-ha-ha._

In the middle of the night, Grovyle woke up and noticed that Mudkip wasn't in his straw-bed. He climbed up the stairs and saw mudkip outside on the cliff looking at the sea. Dion was awoken by Grovyle movement and groggily wondered (for only a moment) where is mudkip and grovyle.

So grovyle went outside to see is mudkip okay. What's wrong?" mudkip was only slightly shocked that Grovyle couldn't sleep either. "No…Just thinking. About everything that happened. What dusknoir did to us he fool us all just to get rid of you and dion and me as well. I thought he are friend but he just played with us like we was nothing. Dion didn't remember him because she had amnesia but know she got her memory back. Dion don't like him at all. He did some stuff to everyone including her.

Grovyle in the future how did you stay so strong in that dark future ruled by that insane dragon Pokémon. Mudkip question grovyle strong will.

Um. mudkip about that I wasn't that strong and I wasn't that brave I always want to give up. But there was my best friend and partner and like a sister that always give me courage. You talking about dion are you grovyle. Yes

I hear my name been called so I sneak outside and hide in t he brushes. Looking at my best friends. (Am glad I am a fennekin I can easy drop on them to listen).

You see I used to be the biggest chicken out here. Didn't even apply as an apprentice I could do it. I try multiple times but I failed so many times but that when I meet dion. She was always there for me. And I thank her for giving me courage and telling me not to give up.

I know what you mean mudkip. Dion have that aura around her telling us not to give up. Dion is not the "the being of destruction" she beckon of hope. The light that suppose to be here. What you saying she not form here. No she not you can say she an alien but she your best friend alien. That correct Haaa.

There hear rushing noise. Dion I know that you. You always used to easy drop on my conversation. Yo know me very well huh grovyle.

Hey you two look at this there the sunrise.

Some grovyle and mudkip watch this. It so beat fill "It's beautiful…" whispered mudkip."I had no idea that a sunrise could feel so refreshing! I guess it's because it's been a long time since I've seen one." He then turned to Grovyle and said "The sun rises…then it sets…We take that for granted, and that's natural. But its things like those that are the most precious."

"All our lives, the only thing dion and I have ever known was the future's world of darkness. When I came to this world and upon seeing a sunrise for the first time…it was staggering. But it strengthened my resolve more than ever to turn this world away from a future of darkness. I'm sure dion felt the same of course I do. Mudkip everyone human and pokmoen rather died then live in fear with that insane temporal dinosaur Pokémon and his puppet but I want to change that future so no one will live in fear anymore. That good dion and grovyle let change it and yo are right that dark future was sad.

Quick question is the wigglytuff guild there. Um. Um

Mudkip I have some new about that wigglytuff and chatot didn't make it out there are frozen in time. So we used a base underground to a leave wigglytuff base UN touch.

What you mean untouched. Said mudkip.

What she saying mudkip to fool dusknoir and primal dialga. There have a high bounty on their how much.

Hm you be a rich person fever. But no one would do that. Dialga is immortal. I think I can beat him with my phoenix dragon flame. But dusknoir I leave to grovyle but we didn't want to do that. So we wanted to come to the past to change history. So chatot a wigglytuff are frozen in time. Correct.

Don't be blue if we change history then there fate will be okay. Mean there won't be frozen.

Okay let go get this time gear now. So we went to get the time gear form treeshourd forest lime stone cavern even meet mesprit and azlef and there gave us the time gear. We have all five time gear.

Grovyle we have to go back to wigglytuff guild. Why master wigglytuff must know about your relic fragment.

Mudkip want to tell you why dusknoir took you. He see you as a threat when you had that relic fragment so he took you with us to kill you. So no one will hurt his precious little master. Dion right.

But master wigglytuff must know where it is. Why do you guys call him that? He famous as well. Dion and mudkip you both famous to me. You both fight me and never quit. Grovyle I wish I knew you was my partner when you and I was fighting. It okay dion. Let go

So we got there everyone was happy and about to attack grovyle so we told everyone the truth about me grovyle and the evil Cyclops.

Everyone was shock what there hear about dusknoir so I told them

Dusknoir is the evilest Pokémon you ever meet, he know me and grovyle. Because am not really a Pokémon am a human.

What! Everyone scream in shocked.

Am grovyle partner and are mission is to save your world form the planet paralyzed. Grovyle had nothing to do with that. It because temporal tower is starting too collapsed. And you world we be just like in the future. So we came here to get the time gear. True grovyle should have explained to the guardian why he need, the time gear. But we have to hurry because time is about up for you guys it about to start. Because we went and got the time gear and time is stop at that location so we have to hurry. Grovyle how many days we have left... Five day before the planet paralyzed beginning. We have to hurry we need to find hidden land now. It about to start and trust me you don't want to live-in this past dialga will turn primal dialga.

What!

Everyone ask is grovyle the good guy that mean.

Yes dusknoir is the bad guy. He trick you all.

How? Everyone asked.

Well primal dialga have a secret book room that connected to time. Making him be famous over night and knowledgeable Pokémon. We need you guys help to find hidden land.

Mudkip saw master wigglytuff your item. Okay.

Wigglytuff saw the item and said I know that item and I seen, it before. It look just like the drawing I saw at brine cave. I have a friend I know to show you that item. Chatot can you please go with dion grovyle and mudkip. I know master. Chatot be in the group he will guild you there. Oh thank you wigglytuff

Off the shore of brine cave.

Lapras are you there. Hello wigglytuff long time no see. I need your help I know this world in danger on been parlayed. Yes we need your help. This item mudkip have looked just like on the wall. Yes it the key to hidden land. No one can go thee if there have bad intention.

Who have to mudkip and his friend's dion and grovyle? Okay I wait right here for them. Thank you lapras.


	17. Chapter 17 last adventure

_Chapter 17 last adventure_

 _Master wigglytuff said he knows where the relic fragment pattern is he said he have a friend that know the information about its pattern it is inside brine cave. A chatot told us this is the dangerous dungeon and we have to be careful especially me. since am a fire type that my weakness. So I have to be brave and fight it off._

 _So we got there team skull follower us skunktank tackle mudkip and stole the relic fragment_ At first, Chatot was confused as to why their behavior was much more coarse than usual. But they actually had to _explain_ that the guild was full of naïve fools who didn't see their true motives. Dion said anger voice "For once, I actually **agree** with you guys. Grovyle was just confused since he never saw them before, so mudkip had to explain to him that these were the guys that caused dion 's anger management

So what we got the relic fragment it will be explore by us team skull.

Chatot was furious one been hoodwinked by this bad exploration team. Chatot dion and I try to tell you guys there is not a good time. Dion was mad at chatot for believe this imbeciles it took him long enough to figure out that there was fooling everyone. By this time team skull left and chatot was so furious he flew after them and I ran behind him to get the item back. Am so mad I can't see straight.

Dion. Come back now. Grovyle called but she ignore. She so stubborn . Grovyle realized that Team Skull just stole the object he needed to get to the Hidden Land, so he ran after everyone, dragging the slower mudkip along.

 _When we got there me and chatot saw team skull on the ground, I didn't care whatever there did there deserve what happen to him. So I blew a flamethrower at them knocking them out, while chatot scolding them for their evil ambition._

 _Hmp. Serve you right for what you done. Growled the dion. Grovyle and mudkip came in and dion went toward them and said ha-ah. Dion I call you and you ignore me. so I went to get those criminal a s some scolding is that too much to ask. At lease she didn't turn into a fairy form. So. Dion you so stubborn. I agree with grovyle so. Stop saying so. Whatever. Teenager . I heard that, grovyle and I stand over there while mudkip race to see those moron was okay._

 _Aaaha. Are you three okay you look in pain. What you care, we are in your mercy finish us. " huh?". dion couldn't believe what she was hearing._

Skunktank couldn't, either. "Chaw-haw-haw…You find us at your mercy…and you're actually worried about us? You're a stupid one."

"But when you're like this…we can't just walk away!" said mudkip.

Dion was angry that mudkip was acting this way. "What are you talking about, dion !? They've been JERKS TO US ALL THIS TIME! WE'VE GOTTA MAKE THEM PAY! WE HAVE TO! WE-"

 _Aback. Mudkip hit her with a hydro pump to calm her down. She was dizzy and fall down. Got back up what was that for._

 _She right . we been mean to your guys all this time how can you forgive us._

 _You make us mad sometime but I can't leave you like that, I would._

 _Grovyle pick dion off the ground. Dion listen to me. one don't you ever run off like that and two mudkip is different then you he don't hold grudges . fine that his problem. I have grudge when that one-eyed fool ._

 _I know dusknoir murder Anna and Jamie I know your pain. Please control your anger. I try for know._

 _Team skull drop the relic fragment. Here take it back._

 _Thank you skunktank now get your, team out of here. chatot said the relic fragment pattern in the cave. Good luck. He told us and he left._

 _So we saw the pattern and it look just like mudkip item. Hm mudkip began out the relic fragment and a beam of light shoot out of the wall, and a huge Pokémon came up toward us._

 _He said his name is Larpas he will take us to hidden land. Dialga home land. That great. Thank you ._

 _Dion, mudkip let go off to the sea._

 _Right. Both yelled out._

On Lapras back, Grovyle sat in front, while Dion and mudkip sat behind. As they traveled across the sea all night, Lapras told them the story of how Master Wigglytuff and Chatot discovered Brine Cave's pattern a long time ago. Apparently Chatot saved Master Wigglytuff from being ambushed by Kabutops and the Omastar brothers, and in doing so, his life was in serious danger. Lapras had to swim by. Master Wigglytuff made a promise: If Chatot's life could be saved, then he will never tell anyone about the pattern. Ever. But now that Temporal Tower is collapsing…

"Dialga hid Temporal Tower in a gap in time so that **no one** could ever destroy it. But just in case it ever needed to be saved, he left one key to enter it. That key was the Relic Fragment," explained Lapras.

"My…Relic Fragment?" asked mudkip. "I found it on the beach one afternoon."

"The Relic Fragment only makes its way to the most pure-hearted Pokémon in the world. That Pokémon…was you, mudkip ."

"But what about those times those Team Skull creeps stole it? THEY certainly weren't pure hearted!" noted dion.

"It brought misfortune to them, didn't it?" asked Lapras. "The Relic Fragment will never let itself be used by evil ones. It will do whatever is necessary to get back to its rightful owner. (Such as…draining Koffing and Zubat's power…and attracting Kabutops and the Omastar brothers…and even internally punishing Skunktank.)"

"Oh…" dion now understood. "A pure-hearted Pokémon…mudkip ?"

"Uh, yes?"

"So **that's** how you were able to forgive them! Even though they did so many bad things to us…You still forgave them! But I-!" She started crying again. "I never could! Why!? What's wrong with me!? Am I not…that pure-hearted after all!?"

If am not pure heart person why am even here. lapras hear me and Lapras explained, "You and Grovyle came from the future. Of course the Relic Fragment couldn't choose either of you. It was long gone by your time!"

So you mean we failed are mission. Larpas didn't want to say a word.

Dion was about to cry.

Grovyle, now used to these dramatic moments, said, "You're the most pure-hearted person to me, dion . And besides…we all are going to save the future." So don't you dare cry alright..Dion , drying her tears, said, "You're…you're right. We all have to do this!"

Let get some sleep we have lots of climbing to do right.

We woke up and mudkip thought we was flying. Mudkip this it's flying mudkip. We are crossing the sea of time. Dialga hidden temporal tower form bad intention like team skull did to you. you me all of us dion. Of course. But the item you have will take us there.

My goodness you know everything I was going to say the same thing dion. Listen you guys before we came here dion have to know all the history about the time gear and hidden land. So she have be grown in that dark future you was telling me about early correct. Well we here.

So he told us to get to temporal tower put the relic fragment in the indigent and it will take us to temporal tower by the rainbow stoneship. Thank you.

We came in the old ruins we saw paintings of mew, kyorge, Groudon, and the two deity dialga and palkia. I guess the indigent is outside let go. so we saw a stone tablet and it said the same ting

: to get to temporal tower place the relic fragment in the hole on the ground and ye will take you to temporal tower to meet you fate.

Mudkip was confuse you can read unknown language. Mudkip it old you dion have to study this. beside she very smart. And beautiful. Yeah you are.

Okay mudkip place your relic fragment into the hole. Okay I do it.

" _oh_ That's quite enough of that."

We all hear a voice and a swarm of sableye surrounded us. What the.

Hahaaha-ohhhahha. That voice is really get on my nerve said dion. I tot lay agree with you said grovyle and mudkip.

Dusknoir mudkip freaking out .

How did you find us. Said grovyle who was mad as ever

Well I knew you all saw up here. come on master dialga know you coming to his home land so he gave me this fifth time to come and get. Too bad you failed your mission but am afraid you three coming back with me t o the future. Your execution is waiting for you.

Salbeye drag them to the dimensional hole. Great not again. Grovyle and mudkip was panicking and said not the future. Calm down okay guys we beat this idiots knock them out and we go complete are mission.

So we attack them and push slab eye always from us.

Oh so you going to fight me knowing that is futile. Said a dusknoir in commitment.

You expected anything else?" asked Grovyle. It was a rhetorical question.

"You can't fool me anymore! I know who you are!" shouted mudkip.

"YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND, DUSKNOIR!" screamed dion . This completely took Dusknoir by surprise. "Excuse me!

 _Don't you excuse me dion continued to speak first you kill Anna and Jamie the only family knew. Then you harasses me and grovyle for very long time. Then when I lose my memory you didn't tell me you knew me before. I bet you was watching me and grovyle fight each other the whole time .having you a little laugh wasn't YOU. you made everyone(s) even me and mudkip think grovyle was the bad guy and you are bad guy to the core. She stepped in front of dusknoir and he back away. He got shocked in everyway by a minute. No this can't be dion._

 _I have some news for you to. I regained my memory back. Maybe this will refresh your memory. Dion who was 1'4 as a fennekin turn back to her 5'4 ft tall human self._

 _Remember this dusknoir . remember am a destruction being maybe this will refresh your memory maybe your memory is not vibrant as mine._

 _Mudkip and grovyle was laughing their heads off._

 _Magic charmix_

It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
And you'll shine bright

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try  
It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
It'll lead you through the night

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try  
 _it the power of charmix_

 _Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame hear me roar Groooaah._

 _Dion punch dusknoir in the face and good timing._

 _Whoa! Grovyle and mudkip said whoa what a punch._

We're with you, dion !" said mudkip and Grovyle. Under normal circumstances mudkip would've blasted her with a hydro pump , but… _I'd better hold back and since dion turn back into a charmix fairy she can go ahead on with dusknoir._

 _Okay dion we leave dusknoir to you. said grovyle._

 _So you going to fight me little fairy human very well then._

I'll…I'll TAKE THAT CHALLENGE, HUMAN!" Dusknoir charged. So did dion mudkip , and Grovyle. Their final confrontation began!

Dusknoir swing a shadow punch dion dodge and did phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Hit him in the face that did lots of damage. But because of his high Special Defense, Dusknoir was able to step through them and charge up a Shadow Punch. Grovyle and mudkip couldn't help because they were swamped by the Sableye (two of the eight got caught in dion and Dusknoir crossfire). Right when Dusknoir was about to smash dion with the attack, he was hit by a Sleep Seed-thrown by ! "mudkip !" he yelled. "A little help here!?" okay .

Dusknoir in bed bye land dion fly with good speed and attack a sableye with phoenix dragon flame buster. Waaaahah. That did some damage I know right.

Dusknoir wake up from his sleep and he sneak on dion and he try to use shadow punch but she sense it a dodge it in the nick of time.

Grovyle dig underground and mudkip did a move called icy wind slowing dusknoir. Dion dodge everyone attack he throw at her.

Dusknoir yelled stay still so I can hit you. Heee. I know what to do. Shadow sneak. Huh .

Huh.

Gotha. Gawk. He grab her by the waist and about to attack her with shadow punch but mudkip came like a mad man and used roll out. knocking him into a wall.

Dion. Gwaahaaa.a dion. Now am mad.

Dion fly so fast and she got her legs in position and she kick him so hard into, the air she fly out the way and dusknoir came land on the ground mudkip hit him with brine and then he jump out the way, and grovyle came out of ground when dusknoir knock in the air. Okay you ready you bet. Whirlpool phoenix dragon flame grovyle did leaf blade. And the move hit dusknoir and he was about to faint when he shouted.

I refuse to lose nor will I surrender to the lights of you, dusknoir pushes are heroes.

"Humph. You've done admirably well for those as pitiful as you…but this is the end!" And then, the mouth on Dusknoir stomach opened up, what he going to do.

Is he trying to get rid of us with the pit of his stomach. Is that a shadow ball. Oh no. grovyle remember when Darkrai attack us. Yea he getting ready to aim his dark attack at us so we need to do a combination and send that shadow ball right back at him. It are one shot. I think you right dion

This is it for you. shouted dusknoir.

Grovyle dion are you sure this will work. Determined mudkip said to dion sand grovyle.

Yes it will work believe in me. here it come. we have to rebound it back to him..

Whirlpool leaf blade, phoenix dragon energy. The shadow ball came and it was inside the powerful move and it was sent back to dusknoir squarely in the stomach! and he scream "GWOOOOOH!" Bright white light exploded on impact. When it cleared, Dusknoir collapsed on the ground. He was defeated!

Yes we defeat dusknoir. Yep as a team. Cheered dion grovyle and mudkip.

Oh no lord dusknoir is defeat we out of here the sableye crawled back to the future without their leader there are afraid of me grovyle and mudkip. Yeah you better run. Imbeciles.

Grovyle told dusknoir you don't have reliable allies do you. mudkip, I want you go see if the rainbow stone-ship work. Meanwhile Dion and I watch dusknoir here. okay.

I hope it work dion so we can change history. You bet.

Dusknoir groan dion and grovyle, if you change history then everyone will disappear in to thin air is that what you want.

Dion remember and she got very angry. Grovyle said so what, dion already remember her vow. And I accept it my, fate. And yeah you don't have to remind me of that! So good bye dusknoir I don't want to see your face ever again ~!

Ready dion you bet I am. they're both charge at him and punching him into the dark future. Nooooooo! Say hello to your master when you back to the future. And dimensional hole vanished.

Dion I know we have to disappear to change history I don't mind but if I do one person will be left all alone mudkip. We can't tell l him he probably tries to coach us down but we can't. Hey it working coming on grovyle and dion mudkip called out. Dion we can't tell him, I know we have to keep this to be self. This is our last adventure let make this are last one.

Hey guys what took you so long nothing? Where is him. Oh we send him back to the future don't worry dusknoir probably be executed for not getting rid of us, so don't worry about him he about to get executed. Oh. Okay.

Mudkip am glad you going to find out the secrets of the relic fragment. She hugs mudkip. Why you hugging me I just want to that all. Oh. You my second best friend. You my best friends to same for you grovyle. Thanks.

So we got there I told them dialga will try to fight us this is his home he will think we intruders and he do everything he can to stop us.. that why am not turn into fennekin am going to stay as my charmix form. Okay let go.

So we got there and everything was quiet. Dion maybe he lfet. No it to quiet .

Groooaah. " leave intruder are face my wrath.''

Dialga we here to fix your home please let us get the time gear to the time slot. Roar.

Listen guys he going primal we have to fight him now. Don't give up dialga have a weakness okay.

So dialga used roar of time on us and used my phoenix dragon shield. And it protect us. Remember roar of time, I like a hyper beam it need to recharge let hurry.

Hydro pump leaf blade. Phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Listen aim for his chest with the diamond shape okay. He about to attack.

He really tough you guys I know.

He about to do roar of time. Listen let do are combination and send it back with his moves as well you think it work of course.

Dialga relapse his roar of time, and mudkip use whirlpool grovyle did, leaf blade and I did phoenix dragon energy. And it form a combination and it hit dialga and he was out.

We did it . okay you guys let place the time gear in the time slot right. So we did and we place it but nothing happen on no we too late we failed are mission said grovyle. No we didn't it have to take time. Whoa. Lighting was everywhere.

We woke up and I saw dialga he wasn't primal and I woke grovyle and mudkip up.

Aaaha. Primal dialga. Grovyle and mudkip.

Guys relax dialga have his reason.

Yes I have! And thank you for saving my home. Huh?" They rubbed their eyes and found that Daigle's colors were different. He was still the same dark-blue, but a bit lighter. His previously orange bands were now light-blue. But most of all, his eyes and diamond were no longer glowing red. They were a brilliant light-blue!

"Although Temporal Tower has sustained serious damage…it is still standing. Thanks to your selfless actions, time all over the world has restored to normal."

Dion and Grovyle followed mudkip back on the path to the stoneship. "That's weird." whispered Grovyle. "We should have disappeared **immediately**."

"Grovyle…are you saying…?" dion couldn't believe it, welling up with joyful anticipation. _Maybe we_ _ **won't**_ _have to disappear after all?_

But then, when their movements suddenly became as slow as molasses, their joy was short-lived. "Oh…no…" And they began to glow. _This light…_ they thought. _So it wants to give us time to say goodbye. Okay._

Mudkip noticed they weren't keeping up. "Dion ? Grovyle? What's wrong-" He turned around. "AAAAH! What's happening to you!?"

Grovyle looked down, ashamed. dion, kneeling down, had to explain. "I'm sorry, mudkip …Ever since my memories were restored, I've kept it to myself for a long time now…but the truth is, if we changed history, all the Pokémon of the future would disappear. Grovyle and I were from 300 years from now. This is goodbye.

Mudkip was stammered . "w-what?! Why. Didn't we save the future? Aren't we friends"?.

Grovyle and I explain to mudkip that we came to a future cease to exist and since we change history are on disappearance is coming near. But we had nothing to go back to, or anything to lose. But when dion met you, mudkip … We never expected anyone to miss us like this. Thank you for helping us complete our mission. I'm sorry, mudkip

Mudkip started crying. again. don't go dion you my best friend I don't know what to do without you. please don't go you always made me strong, I love you dion.

Dion hug him so tight so he can remember and she was crying. Mudkip grovyle and I will always be with you. promise us that no one will hurt dialga home promise me that nothing will happen like this again. Promise me.

I promise dion . thank you

Mudkip yes grovyle thank you for taking care of dion when am not around her when she had amnesia thank you for renuite us back. You welcome grovyle.

Grovyle, with a tear in his eye, noticed that the light was getting brighter. "Dion … Thank you for being the best friend I ever had all this time."

Dion looked straight at him. "You too, Grovyle! You've been saving me all this time, too! I'm glad we could save the world together…"

"So we could see the end together, right?"

"Right."

They both turned. "Goodbye, mudkip " Then to each other:

"Goodbye, dion …"

"Goodbye, Grovyle!"

We hug each other one more time I never ever forget you. same here dion.

Dion! Grovyle! Come back

Mudkip ride the stoneship all the way back and rode lapras as well he told everyone about what happen been what happen to dion and grovyle.

Everyone called dion and grovyle hero's and there never ever forget them.

Mudkip miss them badly.

Dion grovyle come back.


	18. Chapter 18 anniversary happy birthday

Chapter 18 anniversary / happy birthday dion

(Celebi came back from the nothingness and she back in the future I will not put her in It. this is a politea story and Daphne and princess dion saga)

Mudkip was still upset about dion and grovyle disappearance, each day he miss them terribly. So last night mudkip hear dialga voice " mudkip I have a gift for you , meet me at temporal tower as soon as you can,., that was strange dream dialga want to see me. I better go to temporal tower in the morning. I miss dion and grovyle. It been a year already and I miss them. So I went to the beach and lapras said he hear dialga voice he said dialga telepathy him and told him to take you to temporal tower. So Larpas took me back and I arrive in hidden land battle Pokémon and ride the rainbow stone ship even climb temporal tower. Am back at the top of temporal tower.

"I've been waiting for you mudkip. Said dialga,

Dialga? What is it you want to see me. said mudkip. " is this about dion and grovyle.

Exactly that why I called you here. the world need both of you. so I shall bring them back to you the world need dion and grovyle so I shall I will bring them back.

Yes dialga I want dion and grovyle back.

Then so be it. Dialga roared in the sky. Mudkip noticed that the fabric of time seemed to desert momentarily, and right behind him a ball of yellow light form out of thin air. Could it be? Could it be mudkip hope was soared.

The light reveal dion and grovyle. Dion, grovyle you both back. Screamed mudkip in happiness.

Yes we are back. But how. Shocking dion and grovyle.

In the future everything disappear and so did us. Dion and I was in the nothingness and it feel we was there for long time. I totally agree with you grovyle. There both hug each other. I miss you grovyle I miss you as well my partner. hey what about me. said mudkip. We both miss you too. Triple hug. We hug mudkip and said who brought us back. Said dion.

" that probably be me. said dialga'. Huh-oh dialga you brought us back. Yes since you save my home form collapsed and save the world from the planet paralyzed I can lease bring you two back from the nothingness.

Thank you dialga for bring us back to the past. said dion and grovyle.

Lease someone like my work. I think you did very good and thank you for bring us back together you the best. ( dion hug dialga).

No problem said dialga.

Wait we need to tell him who really sabotage temporal tower in the future. Who cause this mess in the first place.

Dialga I can tell you who sabotage in the future world we live at so long and made you go primal. He a pitch black Pokémon and his name is Darkrai. And he the reason are world was in darkness.

I know.

What! Dion and grovyle was total shock.

" dion and grovyle when you was traveling in the passage of time, you both was attack by someone. A and you said his name is. Then we saw the pitch black Pokémon.

That Darkrai. Dion and grovyle screamed in anger.

But something was off about him. Darkrai, wasn't acting all dastardly like he did when we last saw him. Something was off about him, so off he was covered in red chains, he look like he docent belong there.

" who! Where am I? who am I . why am I tied up like this. who am I anyway Something is off/ so I fly to him, grovyle calling me back. I was looking at him and I feel a little so for him. I had amnesia."

" you human do you know who I am. please tell me. please tell me. dion was looking at him and didn't say a word.

Please why am I chain up like this. You have to help me.. I will never ever tell you who you are nor help you what you did to us in the dark future you will pay for your crimes.

What crime have I done! Guys he really have amnesia. Yes he does. Just like I did.

Dion I think you are right. When he attack us you shield me. I shield you . yes you have. And that made me so mad and I rebound his attack right back at him for what he did to you. so he no longer a threat,

That correct I'm leaving him like that instead of executing him myself.

Mudkip screamed and said executing.

Mudkip listen to me. " if anyone sabotage temporal tower where dialga live will get execution by dialga himself. I think he should have gotten punishment for he did but that not my call.

So he wanted to make this world into darkness just like in the future. That a terrible thing he would have done.

We live in that dark future world so long just because of this guy. You know it feel weird right now seen him face to face . everyone who lives in the future had to suffer for what he did to the future. Everyone lives was ruined because of him. Don't you agree with me grovyle. Totally this is weird. said grovyle.

Well I think his dream of darkness is ludicrous I think he should have gotten executing. So can I do it.

HAahahahahaa!there all laughing at dion comment.

She funny for another being. Hey how you know I form another world I can sense it. oh.

Darkrai was very confuse. Why is everyone laugh at.

He told us lapras is waiting for us /. So we climb on lapras back and we went to sharpdeo bluff and we all went to sleep. I went to sleep and I hear two voices. One was gentlemen and a woman. There was talking to me.

Dion.

Huh.'

Oh Mrs. Anna and Mr. Jamie.

Thanks the stars she remember us. Said Anna and Jamie looking very happy.

My stars you grown into a beautiful young lady. But (why are you here dion thought).

Jamie explain you wonder why dialga didn't began us back we came to the future and everyone came back but us.

JAMIE why you and Anna didn't come back. Dion was concern.

Because sweetie heart we didn't want to come back he even ask us and we declined .

Dion we are so proud of you and grovyle. You both change history and other couldn't do it because, there was afraid of primal dialga and his henchmen dusknoir. We always love you even though you not are child we are love even though you are a princess.

Wait a untie, am a princess. Dion shocking look.

Yes you are a princess and you not from here. a lady with blonde hair told us she you relative and her name is.

Aunt Daphne! Yes that her name. yeah she and I was talking, a lot I know sweet heart. Dion we always love you and if you want to see us again we always be in your dreams. Anna and Jamie I always love you and am glad you adoptive me as a infant. We love you dion and have fun.

Dion wake up. Let do some rescuing today. Okay you want to join grovyle. Of course. Wait guys I can't turn back into a fennekin. It okay you stay as your fairy form. Okay let go to the guild.

Why dion question mudkip.

Grovyle going to join our team he have to be official member and to do that he have to sign in. oh yeah I forgot about that said mudkip.

Grovyle is registered. Okay team let go some rescuing to do. Right. Said dion and grovyle.

*one year later.

It are anniversary yes it is dion we form are team near the beach cave, yep so you know what that mean we need to throw a party. Oh yeah let do that. wait said grovyle.

Dion ! guess what day it is today. It are anniversary no. oh it my birthday. I turn fourteen year old. Am so happy.

Now we have two party we have to celebrate one is are team and your birthday and it winter now is it. yep

Today is December 15 yes it is am happy am turn fourteen let celebrate. I be back said mudkip I have to go somewhere.

I miss my real family and I wonder if there, thinking of me. Dion! yes grovyle happy birthday thank you. when you and I meet a crystal lake you as a fennekin you was very strong then and know and am glad you and I are reunited. Same here grovyle. And I love you very much. as a friend. Um yeah as a friend.

Meanwhile at the guild

Hey mudkip how you been. Yes it been a year and it are anniversary of our team . yes it mudkip you want to throw a party. Yes. But two party. What you mean two. It dion birthday today.

Everyone said . it dion birthday. Yes and I want to throw the biggest birthday party ever. So can you guys help me.

Sure we can we dion friends so of course we throw her a birthday party and your guys anniversary starting a team. Thank you and I help. I have to get dion out of the way. So I let grovyle be with her all day..

Hey am back. Mudkip that was long where have you been. Um out dion and grovyle can you two do a mission together I be very busy and am need at guide for emergency it only me today not you. so there a mission I want you to complete.

We have to go to crystal cave. Why. Dion just read the letter said grovyle.

Dear: friendly reader this is illumise and volbeat we need your help my true love is trap in crystal cave on floor 10 please save her I give you 400 poke and a reviver seed and more please save my love please.

From volbeat.

Okay mudkip let go. dion I can't go with grovyle. Fine let go grovyle.

Mudkip speak with grovyle alone. Take dion away for a minute am getting her party set up. Oh mudkip dion going to hear her party. we had a party in the future but a little party it was very dangerous so we throw a small one but got back to our work. Thank you for this.

Hey what you guys talking about nothing come on birthday girl. see you later

Okay.

Okay we here crystal cave. Okay we better go. wait I have to transformer okay do it.

Magic charmix

It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
And you'll shine bright

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try  
It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
It'll lead you through the night

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try

It the power of charmix dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame

So we went to get illumise from the crystal cave and after we got her from the floor 10 she said thank you for rescuing me we wait for you two at the guild for your return.

Hey grovyle since we in this area let go see alzef. Um dion I don't want to go see him. Come on. We got there he wasn't here. I guess he gone somewhere oh well let go back the guild to get are reward . thank you for saving my sweet heart here your reward. 400 poke money and reviver seed and heal ribbon. Thank you for saving her goodbye. Okay where mudkip. Um dion let go to the hot-spring. Okay grovyle let go get mudkip I know he want to go with us. No he is busty with work. What type of work. Um guide work. I go help him. No he want to do this by himself. dion stop baby him. Okay grovyle let go to the hot spring. But first, dion change into her blue babying suit. The babying suit was blue and had pinks hearts in the middle in a medium size.

Grovyle said what the. You didn't except me to go in the hosting in my clothes did you. no. it look good on you. thanks grovyle.

The hot-spring feel so good we never ever been in a hot-spring before of course we haven't we was in the dark future and everything was frozen remember yes it have. Too bad mudkip had to work. Yea what shame. Are you happy we change history dion. Of course I am. I can see the stars and the sun even the moon. And I can watch the sunrise come up and go back down and see the nighttime instead of pitch black sky that cause are future to freeze up and turn into the dark future I am glad we change history .

I wonder is Celebi okay. If we are back I bet she fine. We can ask dialga about her wait a minute. You like her grovyle do you.

Um. Grovyle blushing.

You miss her do you/ kissy -kissy.

Cut that out dion. Grovyle got very anger well big Meany I just teasing you.

You know you like her. Stop fooling yourself okay grovyle. Dion I don't like her I like her as a friend. Beside I like someone already.

Did I meet her where is she so I can meet her. Um. Grovyle didn't want to say.

(Grovyle saying to himself.)

Dion is you. I always love you not as a friend but a special one. Grovyle are you okay. Yes am fine now close your eyes.

Why. Just do it alright fine I do it.

Grovyle guide dion to the beach and he told her to open her eyes why! Just do it. Okay grovyle you don't have to be angry about.

Surprise everyone yeah and said happy birthday!

What the. This party is for me. Of course it for you/. It your birthday is it. Yes it is. Thank you guys for paln this.

We did but we have help/. Happy birthday dion. Mudkip. You plan this. Yep you my friend and I care about you happy birthday. Thank you guys for this.

So we party had cake and ice cream and I decide to sing at birthday party and anniversary as well. So I got my guitar and grovyle ask me can I play. I said, of course I can so I saw him. And he said wow you are good how did you play the guitar my dad taught me so I change my outfit.

Guild member s and my friend thank you for planning this party for me so for this I will play guiltier for you.

(Music starting to play guitar)

Magic of tonight

After I played the music everyone was cheering for me. Thank you guys for everything. You welcome dion we friends and no one can change that.

"Shadow figure was watching dion. I found you princess dion keeper of the phoenix dragon flame and princess of domino I get you."


	19. Chapter 19 Politea

CHAPTER (19) Politea

Am the evilest fairy of the magix realm my name is Politea, am an evil nymph successor of sirenix. I was cursed by the ancestral witches along with that back stabbing friend Daphne. I laugh when their turn her into a spirit as for me a monster. After the winx and Bloom broke the curse of sirenix Daphne is free back to her human self. I turn into a hideous sea witch. I team up with the evilest witches of the magic realm there name was the trix and there betray me. And I almost active the emperor throne but got defeated by the winx especially by that orange hair girl, Bloom.

Everything was peaceful in the magix dimension and bloom gave birth to that pink hair girl princess dion. My real goal was to get that child and do war but I choose war on the, magix dimension. Daphne took that child to the Pokémon world. Lame. Look at it here to happy. I want to find a source that is so powerful here, and second the princess.

Dark sirenix; hear my call; I want to find the source that is so strong I can get my revenge. So it shows me this sea basin Pokémon. It name is Kyorge. This creatures cause storms and powerful rains. This is good now show me Bloom daughter. Oh there she is.

"Grovyle mudkip you guys really need to be neater look at this mess inside the bag it look awful. Dion give us a break. Break. You like this when we were in the future and I had to clean you mess's open grovyle bag and vela it when I saw my necklace. My necklace. Dion I forgot to give it to you thank you for keeping it grovyle. Dion you okay yes just hoping I get home that all to my real parents. I wonder are there thinking about me.

I bet there are dion. Thank you grovyle for cheering me up.

Politea cut the vision off what see was seen. Well I be, she look just like bloom. now everything coming to play one I get this kyorge two get bloom daughter and turn her against her and rule over the seven seas of magix realm.

Evil politea laughter. (Hahahaha).

Dark sirenix show me how to get this Pokémon. There are three pokmoen that know the history on kyorge. One is Larpas the wise chief that live at Larpas cove but to get there you have to talk with a Larpas. Where is the Larpas that know where this chief is? There one at the beach that knows him.

Daphne deicide to bring her nice back home. When she sense politea is causing trouble here. She left the realm.

I better go to the Pokémon world and warn dion and stop politea before she hurt anyone there.

* * *

Politea is Daphne old friend she betrayed her when she need her help. So she kinda curses with lust and power. She is looking for kyorge the sea basin Pokémon .


	20. Chapter 20 sea witch

CHAPTER 20 sea witch

Daphne saying to herself I need to find dion quickly and stop politea once and for all.

(Next morning)

My PARTY was great thanks you guys for planning this for me. Dion we are your friends and no one can change that. Thank you anyway. Hey guys are you hungry I know I am, yes am famish as well let go to apple woods. Okay I race you to the entrance. You on dion.

Politea went to the beach and she saw Larpas and demand him to take her to his village to talk with the wise Larpas who know everything about kyorge of course Larpas refuse to tell me.

"Dumb creature do you know how I am. Am politea the evilest fairy of nymph and you will pay not listen to me. Dancing lighting. Larpas was in pain and he scream for help."

So, me, grovyle and mudkip was about to go in apple woods when we hear a screams coming from the beach. Larpas is in trouble we have to help him.

Right said mudkip and grovyle.

Magic charmix

It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
And you'll shine bright

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try  
It's the power of Charmix  
Your magical light  
It's the power of Charmix  
It'll lead you through the night

Spread your wings and fly  
Light it up the sky  
It's easy if you try

it the power of charmix

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame.

Now you going to tell me where to find your chief and if you don't listen to me I give you another dancing lighting. Now talk.

"Larpas are peaceful Pokémon and there don't like to battle there very nice and sweet Pokémon there avoid dangerous a lot."

Larpas in trouble we have to help him. Right said dion team.

Phoenix dragon flame buster. Dion used her move and hit the lady in her backside, and it did some damage a little.

Who sent that attack at me answer me. Angry politea.

Is the one who sent my attack at you? Said dion.

"You are a fairy". Said the strange lady. Yes I am dion keeper of the phoenix dragon flame. You bloom daughter.

Who. Dion is shocked to hear her birth mother.

Who are you lady. The name is politea am the evilest fairy you ever know and am here to get information from this creature.

What information. Angry dion commended.

Well I want this Pokémon to tell me about the sea basin and where it lives but this creature he not listen to me. Well how can him you scaring him with you tentacles and stuff.

I will not let you hurt Larpas politea. Phoenix dragon vortex swirl. Politea dodge it so fast. "Hmp weak fairy girl".

Dancing lighting. Politea over cut through dion move and hit her. .

Dion! Mudkip and grovyle screamed in anguish.

Weak girl you can't beat me know stay out my way. Yelled politea.

Grovyle was so angry! You sea witch you hurt dion you will pay said grovyle. He send an energy ball at her and she it back at him he dodge it in time. You can't beat me either. But I get rid of you and the princess dion.

Princess! Mudkip and grovyle was stunned.

Dancing lighting breeze.

Then a yellow beam come to politea it called dance of leaves and it did some damage to politea.

What the! Shocked politea.

Keep your hands of my niece politea. Screamed an angry family member.

Well look we have here! It Daphne… politea stop this right now. Why would I listen to you backstabber. I don't need this I got the information I need. Bye-bye!

Dion wake up. Grovyle tried to wake her. Please dion don't you dare leave me.

Daphne comes to mudkip and grovyle. Grovyle was so mad as every and repapered a leaf baled." Stay away from us especially dion. I warn you lady".

Listen to me I want hurt you guys especially my own niece. My name is Daphne. So you dion aunt yes I am. Who was that sea witch anyway? I tell you guys who she is. Let get dion somewhere so I can heal here okay.

Daphne heals dion with the family dragon flame. And she looks peaceful.

The next morning.

Uwf. I feel much better. Had a good sleep. Where am I. at sharpdeo bluff? Said mudkip.

Grovyle knock mudkip out the way and said you remember me don't you. Yes I remember you and mudkip. I was just knocking out. I saw my aunt. Aunt Daphne I hug her so fast. You okay yes are fine am glad you okay and good thing I came in a nick of time. Dion I heard you had amnesia yes but my memory is back . That good dion.

Aunt Daphne who is that sea witch. i tell you know since you are up and your friends also want answer as well


	21. Chapter 21 truth about politea

Chapter 21 truth about politea aka (sea witch)

Okay auntie who was that lady. Ask dion….! Daphne didn't want to say it. You okay dion yes am fine just shock that lady was stronger than me. Who was that lady anyway you didn't answer my question.

Daphne took a deep breath and said her name is Politea she was my former friend but she and I was cursed by the ancestor witches and plus she betrayed me she watched, when I was attack by the witches and she didn't do a thing. Dion was mad at politea for sure, mudkip did a hydro pump but she dodges it, the ancestral witches turned me into a spirit and t urn her politea into a monster dragon.

After your mother and the other winx stop tritannus from destroying the ocean Bloom turn me back to myself I was human again. And the curse of sirenix is broken.

You mean anyone can become a sirenix fairy now. That correct. Said Daphne. But why is politea evil. Questioned dion. Good answer. Like I said she was a caring person and loving but sirenix was cursed she became corrupt with lust and power and she lost herself to the darkness. So she no longer herself anymore. Dion , mudkip, and grovyle we have to stop her with all cost if she get this thing she after your world and our dimensional will be doom.

Wait a minute she after a sea basin Pokémon mudkip was figure out what this lady after. Um-oh she after kyorge he a sea basin Pokémon. Dion you know about that Pokémon, of course I do. Kyorge and Groudon have countless battle and they're tired each other out by battling so after the Titians clash out there get rest by going to the home for Groudon it shimmer desert but, for kyorge I just don't know where his location is. If she trying to get him and control him the sea from here to our magix dimensional will be in danger. We have to stop politea with all cost said Dion and Daphne.

Wait auntie how I can defeat politea am still a charmix fairy, I have to be a strong fairy form to beat her. I know dear that why am going to upgrade you to become a sirenix, fairy. The winx club and your mother broke the curse anyone, can become a sirenix fairy,

Wait! Grovyle shouted. This want hurt her would it? No it wouldn't hurt her. Here I go power of sirenix let dion become a sirenix fairy. Dion hair grew a knew length. Dion are you okay. Yes grovyle am, fine no need to worry. Dion pot her hair into a pony tail.

We need to talk with Larpas. So we went to talk with him and he told us the lady want information about kyorge so he told her she need to go to Larpas alcove , he didn't want to say anything to her but she threat him. It okay Larpas you were scared anyone could be let us getting her. What you told her, to get to my people you have to go to Larpas cove. It very far and I can take you four there. Okay let go. Onward to Larpas cove guys right guys. . You bet dion.


	22. Chapter 22 chief of the lapras

Chapter 22 chief of the lapras

Lapras told us his father is very wise and know all the legendary Pokémon like dialga, palkia, and the other. That why Larpas know dialga so much because his father taught him about history of the legendary. His father is very nice but politea will hurt him if don't cooperate with her he want stand, a chance with her. Lapras don't worry we go protect your father don't worry. Said dion.

Guys let go beat politea and get this over with. Right everyone agree with her. Dion is just like her mo strong caring and a good leader she is, just like bloom.

Magic sirenix

Daphne nymph of sirenix.

Magic sirenix

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion.

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame

So we rode lapras and transformer just in case politea attack us . I wanted to take my wings for a test drive and I was flying in good speed. It was so fun flying my wings touch the water. Grovyle call me back and he was very protective of me. dion come back. Daphne told him to relax she be fine. But I don't won't her hurt she mean everything to me. Daphne was shock to hear him say that about her. I came back and mudkip said that was cool dion you wings are pretty( dion wings is pink and purple) "so auntie is politea that strong, yes she is but since you are a successor of sirenix now you a match for her.

We got there the place was a mess she already been here and the leprosy's was freaking out so I ask them what happen here there say a blue hair lady came and destroying the place. There must be talking about politea she here let go thank you.

Daphne told us if she get that Pokémon she looking for she will raise havoc on this world and then magix realm starting with my home my kingdom Domino.

Politea with the chief and she was threat him badly. You going to tell me where to find kyorge and you going to do it now. I won't tell you anything you sea-witch now leave. I will burn down this village and I will hurt you in the process. I already hurt a Pokémon that look just like you.

Wait you hurt my son. Yes I did. Talk or I burn down the village and you be stuck to died. Here is the half of the scroll. You have to find the other two scroll and once there together it will guide you to kyorge at the bottom of the sea. Who have it. I don't know. You lying to me I can tell. Fine then dancing lighting.

Phoenix dragon lava jab. Dion hit her in the back and it did, lots of damage,, who did that. that probably be me politea.

Oh my sparks you become a sirenix fairy. I don't care I got what I want. Politea attack dion with dancing lighting , she dodge them and phoenix dragon fusion flare.. Aback! This pink hair brat is tough. Dazzle spark. Dancing phoenix flame. This brat is tough. I don't need this I got what I need. Hey get back here. she gone. Dion you okay yes am fine grovyle stop babying me.

Chief lapras, you okay. Yes I am. two more sea's witches. Hey am no witch said dion. Grovyle dion and Ms. Daphne are no witches there are fairies and good ones.

So lapras told us she have the scroll to get to kyorge she have the first piece but she need to find the other scroll the ones who have it is wigglytuff the guild master and temporal Pokémon dialga. If that sea witch get all the scrolls to together this world is doom.

Dion do you know anything about kyorge. Well. Just a story when chansey read to me when I was seven year old. Kyorge live at the bottom of the sea and it very hard to get, there called that dungeon a ultimate one because it very hard to get to. Dion how many floor is it in that dungeon. You don't want to know. Dion how many floor is it in the bottom of the sea. The floor number is fifty. What. Yes I told you it a ultimate dungeon and no one succeed it. we have to warn dialga and wigglytuff about politea.

" that blast princess and Daphne. I need to find a source to stop that girl and her team but what, my dark sirenix show me something and it take me somewhere.. the nothingness. Why are you taking me there."


	23. Chapter 23 nothingness return of are n

Chapter 23 nothingness /return of are nemesis dusknoir

I came to this abyss to find out the source that calling for me. It called the nothingness and my magic took, me here, and I saw a ball of light coming to me. and I told my dark sirenix transformer this person back to whom there where and it transformer into a being with one eye, grey all over yellow marking even antenna on his head he was looking at me. Who are you and d why did you summon me? One my name is politea and am the most powerful nymph you every did see. Next question who you are. my name is dusknoir I was once fear by everyone but annoying pink hair brat beat me and she change history and everyone disappear. Her name is dion.

Say what dion. I have a problem with a girl with that name. Wow my sirenix find the perfect henchmen for me. What you say you help me she is back along with a fish looking Pokémon and a gecko and her auntie. Yes her name is dion; you can get revenge what she did to you if you team up with me. Fine I join you to get even with the brat and her friend's

Who is she anyway I knew she not form here... she a annoying little fairy that from another dimension she the princess of Dominio her real family is a orange hair, woman name Bloom and blonde hair man name is King sky there are her real parents. And the blonde hair her name is Daphne. I hired you to get rid of them and am trying to get kyorge. But I know she going to stop me and I want let her interfere with me goal. Dion personality is like her mom but that why I brought your here to stop her. World domination here and make dion and her friends your prisoner.

That sound like a wonderful idea. Haaa~hoooooa

 **Meanwhile back at sharpdeo bluff**

Dion told Daphne what happen to Jamie and Anna how there died by the hands of dusknoir. She was still shock to hear the news. I had a dream about them and there are in a better place and there can come visit me anytime. And beside I have mudkip a grovyle there are my best friend.

We have to go see wigglytuff he must now where the second scroll is and we better hurry before politea find it agreed. So I escort auntie to treasure town and to the guild we stayed at and I let her meet the guild-master. Everyone was shocked to hear I am a human me and my auntie. At town forks.

We told them we are fairies and everyone was still shock. Please don't be anger at me but we had to keep my form a secret you wouldn't believe me if I told you am a human you probably get me killed. Everyone said no dion you are friends we never ever do that to yo are this lady either. So I ask wigglytuff and chatot about that scroll. We better get to the wigglytuff guild before politea get to him.

Politea told her henchmen where to go. I know who have the end of the scroll. It a pink balloon Pokémon who have the second map please get it from that fool. I know a pink balloon pokmoen. His name is wigglytuff he there guild-master and a prodigy. I don't care what he is. He has the second end of the scroll and I wanted it from that balloon pokmoen.

I need some minion so I wanted be beating by Dion are her friends so i went to spacial rift and executed the same Pokémon who was my minion into future the sableye. As I came to the guild it as guidable as ever I let the sableye get there footprint identify.

Footprint detects. footprint detect the footprint belong to a sableye. So let that sableye in and chatot ask there want to start an exploration team, and I came out of the shadow.

"Well look we have here it the gullible fools of this guild."

Dusknoir! Everyone screamed and said how you did come back dion and grovyle was the only people suppose to comeback from the nothingness. Ha~hhaooooaa~ a powerful source brought me back now get out of my way I want to see you guild-master he have something I want and I want it now. You not get t him, you have to beat us. You can't fool us anymore. So you go to fight me. Very well come on fight.

You weak fools you can't beat me. Everyone was in pain. You weak fools you guild is a joke. Chatot was in pain and dusknoir went in wigglytuff room.

Well wigglytuff we meet again. Dusknoir what are you doing here a shocking wigglytuff he dion and grovyle archenemies. What am I doing? Well someone, I know brought me back here to get the scroll and second my revenge on dion and grovyle. I know you have the scroll to get to kyorge and you going to give it to me.

Never! Determined wigglytuff. You not get it hyper voice.

Foolish peter pan fool that move is a normal type move it have no effect on me. But this move will affect you. Ice punch. Gww.

Everyone was looking at the guild master. Wigglytuff. Come on guild-master you can do it. Everyone was cheering for him to get up.

Chatot told bdioof . Go get dion and her friends. Hurry I don't think are guild master can keep up.

Give me the scroll. Never yelled wigglytuff. You weak fool.

 **Meanwhile sharpdeo bluff**

Aunt Daphne we have to stop politea before it to late if she gets kyorge the first thing she does here is destroying this world and then my dimension with that beast. I agree with you dion we have to stop here and warn guild master wigglytuff about politea. I don't know if he have or not if he hiding it but we need to get it away from her. If the scroll goes together it will shine a light telling you where to find kyorge.

We better go to the gild and warn him about her. Dion you right.

Dion we need your help. I hear my name been called it was our friend bdioof. Hello dion mudkip grovyle and Miss Daphne we need your help. Was wrong.

Bdioof what happen to you why are you out of breathe you look like you been in a fight. Yes we have. Remember you told me and the other that you and grovyle disappear. And you both were together in the nothingness. Yes that correct. After we change history we at the abyss.

Why you ask? Dion was concern.

Well the truth is dusknoir return from the abyss and he in the guild hurting is guild master,

What! Mudkip grovyle and dion screamed. He backs how that is possible only I and grovyle came back not even Celebi and the other came out of the abyss.

I don't know how he came back but we defeat him again. Bdioof we coming okay but please hurry only you three can defeat him. Right.

Dion we better transformer right now'

Sirenix

Daphne nymph of sirenix.

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion.

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame.

Meanwhile back at the guild

Foolish old fool. Tell me where the scroll is I wanted it now. You are weak and everyone called you a prodigy just a weak fool. You are a joke you suppose to be this famous explorer you, are a joke. Dusknoir was about to use shadow punch when a spell hit him in the back Phoenix dragon lava jab. Gwaaoaa.

Huh! Dusknoir look surprise to see his archenemies.

Leave wigglytuff alone dusknoir. Well if it is princess Dion. It been a while hasn't it.

How did you come back ask me? A powerful truce brought me back. Oh let me guess it was politea wasn't it. Yes it was got a problem with that. I don't have time to play game with you princess but I have a meeting to attend so I let the sableye deal with you that I hired.

What? Sableye destroy everyone and big me the princess. I don't know what got in your head but I don't like dusknoir. I despite you. I don't have for this. How are we going to get to wigglytuff now if we surround by this imbeciles.

Let go boys whheee! Fury swipes. Dodge it. Hmp! Phoenix dragon lava jab hitting the sableye in the back. Grovyle rush over and did leaf blade, mudkip did hydro pump and auntie Daphne did flame spiral. Grovyle yelled we got this you go protect wigglytuff I know you can do it. On it grovyle.

Wigglytuff was on the ground and he was in lots of pain. "Weak guild also weak member and you are a foolish pokmoen peter pan fool you are weak and I am losing my patience tell me are I destroy you. I want tell you where the second scroll is. Very well I kill you if you don't tell me.

Like I said already i wanted tell you. Fine imbecile take this. Dark pulse.

Dion fly in good speed and did a move called dancing phoenix flame. Dion block his attack. Dusknoir was shock his move miss. Attacking someone who is down that is so low even for you dusknoir. So what he should have giving me the scroll are tell me where it is .but no he have to be the hero and didn't. Now tinker bell did he tell you where it is. No Cyclops he didn't. What you call me. I don't have time for this...

I won't let you get that scroll so you and politea can control kyorge. You think you can stop me with you power. Just because you change you still a weak fairy you are. I want let you hurt guild master are in one her phoenix speeding fire. Gwaaa... so leave it not here. You lie to me. And if was you still not getting. Beside master wigglytuff lost the scroll. Oh you go to stop me. Oh am afraid of a fairy. We stop you dusknoir. Huh. Every guild member behind dion and don't forget about us dusknoir said, grovyle mudkip and bedside mudkip was Daphne.

Wait a minute. I remember you. You were that lady who attacks me. I remember you as clear as day. Excuse me I really don't remember you. You attack me.

Like am telling you dear I don't remember seeing you.

Well I remember you as well Blondie. I know he have it and he keeping a secret. Dusknoir was about to get wigglytuff phoenix dragon lava jab. Gwossh! This it's the last you see of me.

Cahoots are he okay no he need to rest. Dion grovyle mudkip and miss. Daphne he told me where to find the second part of the scroll it in the mysteryfine forest.

Mudkip said wait that where Pokémon evolve. Correct. It underwater. Thank you chatot let go before you know who have it.

Hiding in the shadow was dusknoir. I knew he was lying so the second scroll is hiding in a lake in mysteryfine forest where pokmoen evolve. I better hide in the shadow for now. Hhehee.


	24. Chapter 24 Second scroll

Chapter 24 second scroll

We here mysteryfine forest we better start climbing . dion we better transformer right auntie.

Magic sirenix( 2x)

Daphne nymph of sirenix.

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame

Let go of to the forest. The forest was long and narrow but me and auntie fly thought the forest. After we exit the forest we saw the lakes. Okay wigglytuff said the scroll is in the lake we have to go get it. right . so, me grovyle auntie Daphne and mudkip we all jump in the lake. And my hair turn color to blue instead of pink. So we search for the scroll and we couldn't find it. but then I saw treasure chest I knew the scroll was inside of it. it was lock but I destroy the chest and I saw the scroll.

This is the second apart of the scroll to find kyorge once the scroll together it will show you where kyorge is. Okay we got one scroll two more to go and we need to get rid of it. let go back up to the surface right.

So we swim back up and I figure it was too quiet to quiet in fact. Then as shadow ball came are way. What was that who send that attack at us.

HAAAHAHah~hooohaa. I think we going to find the answer and I'm really start to get sick of that annoying laugh. Ha.

Dusknoir. Well I knew the pink balloon Pokémon was lying to now hand over the scroll princess. No way I will not give you the scroll so you and polite a can control him. I want. Fine then Salbeye attack her now and get the scroll. Whehe!.

Sableye was fighting grovyle mudkip.. And dusknoir fighting dion and Daphne. Hand over the scroll you stupid's fairies. We never give you the scroll you hear me.

Daphne use flame spiral and hit dusknoir dion phoenix spreading flame. Hitting him in dusknoir as well. Dusknoir came with shadow punch. Dodge. Dance of leaves. Gwaaa. You idiot.

I need to get that scroll.

But this blonde hair woman is a tough fairy but dion is a clues one so I can attack here like I always do.

Shadow sneak! Salbeye used night side on dion do it. Whehehhee!. Dion look out shadow sneak and night shade do a combination she be out.

Gwaah! Dancing phoenix flame. And hitting the Salbeye and dusknoir in process. Gwaaa. This brat is tough. I have to get that scroll. I know what to do.

Mean look. Huh we can't move . darn you dusknoir. How do you like my mean look know of you can move. Phoenix dragon lava jab. Gwaaa. " will you stop doing that". I be taken the scroll please are I hurt you friends and your family member.

Dion don't do it. go on do what said girl before I kill them in front of you.

Here take it here the stupid scroll. Thank you idiot fairy. Let go. dion. Am sorry but you guys mean more to me then that stupid scroll. It okay. But politea have two scroll now and we have zero. Who have the last one. I go talk with Larpas and she who have the end of that scroll okay I meet you back at treasure town.

 **Talk with Larpas**

So i went to talk with Larpas. I know you still hurt but can you please tell me who have the last of the scroll. Politea and dusknoir have two if we don't get the last scroll this world is doom. Listen carefully the last part of kyorge scroll is in the hands of dialga.

What dialga have the end of the scroll that correct . listen careful dion if those scroll go together it will lead anyone to kyorge home is and this world is doomed. Thank you we promise we stop their goal.

Dion you back you find any information the last scroll. Yes I find where the end of scroll is? Master dialga have it. what. If there are together it will show them where kyorge is and we need to get there before dusknoir or politea get it.

Politea here is the second end of the scroll. Thank you now one more to go .Know that have the end of the scroll. I think I know who have it.

Whoa! Questioned politea. Master dialga have it.

Who is he. He a temporal Pokémon and he control time. And he must have the scroll. Good go get it. probably in his library. Good now go get it.

 **Temporal tower**

We better warn dialga about dusknoir. Yes and we better be him to it.

Magic sirenix

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion

Daphne nymph of sirenix

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame.

Let go protect dialga before Cyclops get the last scroll. We climbed temporal tower and dialga was fine we just made it.

Hi! Dialga how you been. Said dion.

Oh hello dion it been a while how are you. good you are in danger. But before I said nay more of it a dark pulse came everyone dodge it.

Who dare attack me and my guest like that. show yourself. He came out of the shadow. It me Master dialga. Your henchmen.

What am not your master. Yes you are I served. You and am your loyal henchmen.

You moron. That the future dialga this one don't know you at all. so the future dialga doesn't existence.

Master dialga you hired me remember to protect you from those imbeciles. There will raise destruction on your home. There are the intruder you need to get rid of them.

Dion and her friends are not the intruder but you are flash cannon. Hmp weak fool dinosaur you are dark pulse.

I know you have the scroll hand it over. I will never give you the scroll. Salbeye deal with this loser. Yes master . great he had to seen his minion out. get home where! Phoenix dragon lava jab. Leaf bled. Dance leaves , hydro pump.

I know where the library is. Hey intruder come back here.

Oh no dialga is in hot pursuit. Dion you and grovyle go we take care of this creature here. okay Daphne auntie be careful. Let go right. If we don't get that last scroll and destroy it this world be in danger.

There it is. I told you intruder leave my domain. I know you have the end of the kyorge scroll now had it over.

I will not hand you the scroll it to danger to be in anyone hands humans or a lowlife Pokémon like you. leave i warn you last time. Dark pulse. Enegryball. Hit him leave dialga alone Dusknoir. Typical as ever hero of time . dion I fight d dusknoir go see dialga alright. Okay

You get back here. energy ball. Keep your hands off her. Well grovyle i cant wait to beat you to the ground i like to see you try began on .

Dion ! dialga I want you to take this scroll and get rid of it. okay. Way you do hide it for now. Good idea. I make a fake one. So if he take it by force he have the wrong one. Good thinking dion. Psychic gwaa.

Grovyle! Dion screamed in anguish.

Dion! Give me the scroll of I will crush this green gecko. Dion don't do it. shut up she to guidable she do it because you are her friend. Since am generous today I exchange the scroll for dear grovyle hear. Fine her you go. here the scroll. Good girl. here you reward. Uff. Grovyle you oaky. I could have taken him you know. You doing a good job. with that grovyle.

Dion you gave him the scroll. Now politea can get kyorge. Grovyle calm down. Calm down. You gave it to him. The last piece. And you telling me to calm down. Don't you ever tell me to calm down l young lady now she ca destroy are world.

Grovyle calm down listen to dion. Am listen dusknoir have a fake one. I have the real scroll. Heeheh~hee.

What!.

He have a scroll alright but it say sucker in it. nice one good idea dion. Bloom will be so proud of you. thank auntie/

 **Meanwhile with politea**

Here you go the last part of the scroll. Excellent work now I put the scroll together and it lead us to kyorge. Huh it didn't work what wrong with the scroll. Politea open it and it said.

Sucker!

What you got a wrong scroll it said the name sucker . you "dumb idiot this is the wrong scroll", I got that scroll from that brat. And that brat played you leek a idiot. She good I give her credit. You idiot ghost . you lost it and am furious " dancing lighting". Gwaaa. I won't the scroll back and that princess you better not fail me and if you do I send yo back to that place you hear me.

We did it we got the scroll and we need to destroy it. . Let rest we need talk with Larpas. Right.


	25. Chapter 25 Dion kidnapped by dusknoir

Chapter 25 Dion kidnapped

 **The next Moring**

Dion wake up. Huh we have to go talk with Larpas. How-to get rid of the scroll. Then we mend to stop politea. Okay I be there go ahead.

Heheh~! There leaving good I get the scroll and dion as well.

 **Dusknoir strike**

I was about to leave when I sense something in here and for sure dusknoir came out of the shadows. Dusknoir you don't belong here. where the scroll I don't have it. lair you have it . give me the scroll. Dion shoot fire at dusknoir. Gawk. You little brat!.

Magic sirenix.

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame.

Get out phoenix dragon lava jab. Gwaaa.

You little brat . come here. what a sableye grab my leg get out dusknoir grab me let me go. hand me a sleep seed now. No way am eat that that put me to sleep . I read about that. give it to her. Wheeeeeh!. Phoenix dragon kick. Dusknoir grab me and push the sleep seed in my mouth. And I falling to sleep.

 **beach**

Larpas said if we want to destroy the scroll we have to use a powerful flame to burn them it our only chance to stop politea before she get kyorge. This is good. what you saying Daphne said grovyle. Dion is the keeper of the phoenix dragon flame she can burn this scroll.. thank you Larpas. Let go tell dion the news

meanwhile with politea

I couldn't find the scroll but I know who have it grovyle and those idiots have it . but I take this brats as hostage and their give it to, so I left a note and told them if there want to see dion again give me the scroll. Meet me in shimmer waves.

Dear: grovyle mudkip and blonde woman I have dion in my processing if you ever want to see her again you give me the end of the scroll and I promise I give dion back to you, meet me at shimmer waves that not far from here..

From you dusknoir.

That one ye fool he kidnapped dion. And she probably try to fight back but she failed to do it. grovyle calm down we going to find her and get her back to us. me and Daphne is furious just like you so let go to shimmer waves.

Good there be here yes and I give you the scroll okay you better. Good thing I put that brat to sleep. With a sleep seed. Good.

Master dusknoir the grovyle and his friends are here.

Dusknoir show yourself we got what you want. It good you came where dion. Give her back right now. The scroll please and then you get her back. She so cute when she sleeping. Like a adorable little skitty.

Touch her and you are a dead ghost. Grovyle yelled in anger.

You no fun at all grovyle. No funny stuff are I kill her right here. here is this stupid scroll . here the girl.

Dion. Wake up. Grovyle screamed in anguish. Wake up dion.

Grovyle she fine she just sleeping. Now I have to leave sableye finish them off. Yes master!.

Here there come. Dragon flame. Gwwaa.

Let go home right now. Grovyle gave dion a chesto berry. Dion woke up. You okay yes am fine. I tried to fight him but he gave me a sleep seed and I passed out. why did you scream for help. Grovyle I was fight him and the Salbeye I didn't want to be a coward. Dionhe kidnapped you. grovyle I said am sorry what do, you want for me now.

Grow up stop acting like you a child alright. You should have call for help we came running in a flash. It your fault we lost the scroll.

How dare you do that to me I thought you was my friend but I was wrong you really hard to deal with . I have to deal with you attitude a lot and am tired I don't need your help and get this I hate you.

Dion storm off .

Magic sirenix

 _Sirenix…sirenix..._

I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under

I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
the power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean,  
over me,  
Like a mystical potion

Dion fairy of the phoenix dragon flame

Dion wait ! leave me alone you lizard butt. I hate you. dion can be so stubborn I know she like her mom. Btu grovyle you was too hard, on her, she just a kid, she didn't want to feel weak. She not a regular human she a powerful fairy like her mom. You was too hard on her? now go find her . Where she ran off. She at the beach.

Dion. Leave me alone grovyle. Listen am sorry I yelled at you I was too hard on you. i thought lost you. if anything happen to you I don't want to live anymore. Am sorry I yelled at you dion. I was worried about you and sorry.

Grovyle am sorry I said those thing I don't hate you. you baby me so much and I got tired. You my best friend I can tell anything t then to mudkip. Am sorry I called you lizard butt. I accepted friend of course.

Grovyle gave her a hug. Dion don't ever run off again. I promise my dear grovyle. Hhehee. Don't call me that.

Dion you okay yes auntie and yes am fine mudkip. Dion we have to go to the bottom of the sea and burn the scroll as well. You right auntie. It going to be long we have to rest .

So we had to swim along way dusknoir hired some kingdra two of them. Pyrokinetic magic. Hitting the kingdra phoenix dragon punch. Hitting them and I about to ram them with dancing phoenix flame. Now let go.

* * *

comments

if you asking me how dion outfit is it look like bloom outfit and well for her hair. it pink but underwater it lime blue. It very pretty blue. And her outfit look like her mother Bloom when she was sirenix fairy.


	26. Chapter 26 death of mudkip

Chapter 26 Death of mudkip

We came to the thirty-nine floor and we saw dusknoir and politea. I told them to stop right there. We won't let you get kyorge you hear me politea give up your wicked way. I will never ever give up. Dusknoir get rid of them now,., I go get kyorge.

Dion try to get to her but the sableye block her path. Typical of you dusknoir you hired someone kingdra along with those sableye.. I won't let you bother politea work and dream I get rid of you all and no one will dare stop us.

Sableye, attack them now. So there came phoenix spreading fire. Hitting the sableye in face and another one, auntie Daphne used dance of leave in two sableye at once. Mudkip and grovyle attacking the kindgra. One came behind grovyle. Phoenix dragon punch. Hitting one

Two more sableye was getting back up I did the same move I used on kingdra. Phoenix dragon punch hitting the slayer in the face. Auntie Daphne used a move called autumn wave kick. Dusknoir was just watching the fight and he was about to come in battle and last sableye came to me and I kick him with phoenix dragon kick, hit him to dusknoir.

The sableye crash right into him. You fool watch where you going . then he look who kick his henchmen. You little brat I get rid of you know. With the most powerful ghost type move you be dead in contact. Dusknoir have dark aura around him had enough energy he need and aim it at dion.

Take this you little brat..

The dark energy came to dion and everyone, was screaming her name. Dion.. in anguish,

Mudkip swim using aqua jet and knock dion out of the way letting that move hit him instead. Gwwwahha!

Mudkip dion "screamed in anguish".

Hahah~hooohaha!. Served him right for shielding you . haha~hahaahoooha!.

Dion swim to mudkip . you okay speak to me. Dion! promise me you will stop dusknoir and politea. Even though am gone I always be with you. you never ever alone. I promise mudkip I stop them. Thank you the best friend and partner I ever know and am glad am your partner. Same here mudkip.. mudkip died and his body disappear.

Dion hear dusknoir laugh again. Hahahaha! Served him right ! You weak fairy. Dion was so angry she couldn't see straight.

She gave him the Domino stare.

" YOU low life Pokémon how dare you hurt mudkip he did nothing to you. you hurt anyone you come pass with. You going to pay what you did." Dion was glowing so bright with her power of fire.

Power of sirenix my powerful move help me send dusknoir back where he came from. power of sirenix phoenix dragon ocean storm.. The phoenix dragon came around dion and went to dusknoir in good speed killing him sending him back to the abyss forever he cannot escape. NO Thai can't be happen to me I don't won't to go back. No~.

Dion. You okay auntie. My friend he gone. It okay even though he gone he always be with you. Grovyle touch her shoulder. Grovyle! It okay dion you still have me you not alone. You right grovyle. Let go stop politea for mudkip last wish.

So we keep on climbing grovyle came to me and ask am I okay yes am fine just miss him that all and I never get to see him again. It okay Dion he in a better places. And he always love you. we almost to the end of this dungeon.

Grovyle! Dion we about to face politea are you guys ready you bet.

Mudkip and everyone at the guild give me strength.


	27. Chapter 27 Goodbye pokemon world hello

Chapter 26 Goodbye Pokémon world hello Domino

we finally made it politea trying to called politea, the scroll start glowing and I send phoenix spreading fie at the amp grovyle used leaf storm and auntie dame dance of leaves and destroy the scroll. You do know you can't control kyorge he very hard to control. I knew you was coming I beat you three and no one dare stop me. Well you better get new henchmen because i banish dusknoir so he can't help you. Kyorge is hiding deep under the deepest part of the floor ground even the power of sirenix can go that far. Shut up princess dion you just like that orange hair girl you both have too much spirit. So she battle us and we had to stop her with all cost both world in danger Pokémon world and my realm. She send a powerful attack at us "so i telepathy everyone in the Pokémon world to give me your power believe in yourself so we can defeat politea believe in us". So everyone believes in us and give us there power we did a magic harmony Convergence **.**

What is this ? My power coming back to me "no", we did politea is no more we hear her screamed in agony. She was gone. Kyorge is safe and she did get him not destroy this world not even my own kingdom.

"Aunt Daphne", I know politea was your friend but am sorry she turns on you and I know she was a great friend. It okay is fine just glad you okay and you not hurt by her. You know Toni you a true friend carrying about other before yourself just like your mother. Bloom is a passion person. Dion we have to go.

Grovyle looking at her crazy. Wait what you mean she have to go. Grovyle she completed her destiny here and know she have to go. She have to be infant again she get to know her family but I promise she won't forget you.

I don't want dion to go, she my "best friend" without her I don't know what to do. Aunt Daphne can you turn him into a human. What you can put him in are world then when I get sixteen year old as a human boy he and I can be together.

Dion that a good idea.

Grovyle I have turn you into a infant and I place you with this couples and when Toni go to Alfea you and her will be reunited.

What!. Alfea Grovyle asked, what is Alfea?.

It a school for fairies. Powerful fairies like dion mom and her friends.

Okay I do it. Great. Dion hug grovyle. And he hugs her.

But first we have to say goodbye to be friends at the guild. You alive. Yep. I have to go back to my dimension and grovyle leaving too. Where mudkip he be upset about this he miss you two like crazy. Guild master mudkip sacrifice him to save me form dusknoir attack. He gone and I won't forget him and you guys will not forget him either.

We won't. Dion said goodbye Bye to guild master and everyone at the guild.

Okay aunt grovyle and I are ready.

The end

 **winx club generation and grovyle turn into a human also dion boyfriend. and new villains will be in here diasporo have a son and he in love with princess dion ( fairy of the phoenix dragon flame)she don't have feeling for him Zacky is his name.. Stella have a daughter name crystal( shimmering ice( musa daughter ( courage ) name harmony , tecna daughter gadget( energy) flora daughter lily (new fairy of nature) and last ashisa Skylar( shimmering winds).**


End file.
